Nee-chan (Rewritten as The Angel's Cursed Child)
by teddygirl105
Summary: "Will we see each other again Nee-chan?" "We will one day, when fate lets us." Erina has entered Kunugigaoka Middle School and has entered class E-3 because of her fighting techniques and smarts. Meeting her new teacher, how will she fare with her new mission, killing Korosensei? This is my very first fanfic, so I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it! Sorry if I can't get the characters right with their personalities. Line breaks will be used for time skips and POV changes, just so you know.

* * *

"So we're getting a new student today?"

"I wonder who it is!"

"First Karma, now them?"

Class 3-E was filled with conversation. News that a transfer student was coming to their class made them quite excited. More people to help them assassinate Koro-sensei. Just then, Koro-sensei came into the room. "Now now class, I'm guessing that you all know the news, but we are getting a transfer student. Before they come in, I would like to do the attendance.

"Isogai?"

"Hai!"

* * *

"Excellent! No absentees today! Now, here is our new student. Please, come on in!" The door slid open as the student walked in.

* * *

"It's nice to meet you, Erina." the yellow creature said to me. "It's nice to meet you too sensei. I hope we get along together." I said with a smile. "Please, come on in." I entered the small "school" and followed my new teacher. "Now dear Erina, you don't have a last name?" Sensei asked me. "No, I do not. I was raised as an orphan, and I don't know what my parents names are Sensei." I heard sniffling coming from him, and peering over, he was crying.

 _'Just what is up with this teacher?!'_ I thought, creeped out. We soon arrived to the classroom, and Sensei dried his tears off. "First of all, please call me Koro-sensei. It's what my students call me anyways. Second of all, please come in when I tell you to. Also," He handed me a sheet of paper. "Here is a class list for you to remember." I nodded and grabbed it before leaned against the wall, out of sight as he entered the classroom.

I heard him do the attendance, and shortly after, I was called in. Taking a deep breath, I slid open the door and entered the room. Everyone looked at me, and I simply walked to where Koro-sensei was and introduced myself. "My name is Erina, the new transfer student. I hope that we get along well and assassinate our teacher." I said bowing.

Looking up, I noticed a few students of interest. A boy with light blue hair, a boy with red hair, and a girl with aqua hair. The girl seemed to be faking something, though I couldn't tell what it was. "Right! Koro-sensei, I have a present for you." Taking out a necklace, it had a nice gold chain and a yellow pendant that was quite heavy. "Don't worry, there's nothing wrong with it." I assured him, and he clipped it around his neck. "Thank you very much Erina." Going to the seat that I was assigned at the back, I sat next to the red haired boy.

"Are you sure that there's nothing wrong with it?" he asked. Smirking, he seemed to get the message and grinned back. "The name's Karma Akabane, but just call me Karma." "You already know mine, it's Erina." We grinned at each other before turning our attention to the lesson.

* * *

It was now lunch time, and time to put my plan into action. I had told Karma about it, and he happily joined in. It was a nice day, so we would be eating outside. Karma would distract Koro-sensei, and I would detonate the pendant, which I had painstakingly put Anti-Sensei BBs inside.

We filed outside with our lunches and we sat down and ate. Karma and I quickly finished our lunches with a few other people and he introduced the others to me. "The blue haired boy is Nagisa Shiota. The aqua one is Kaede Kayano. The Ikemen one is Yuuma Isogai. Baldy there is Taiga Okajima. The girl with short hair is Hinata Okano. The girl with glasses is Manami Okuda. The one with the barrette is Megu Kataoka. The pretty girl is Yukiko Kanzaki. The guy with the spiky hair is Masayoshi Kimura. The girl with orangey hair is Hinano Kurahashi. The dude that's drawing it Sousuke Sugaya. The one with the baseball is Tomohito Sugino. The boy that's reading is Koutarou Takebayashi. The guy with his hair down his eyes is Ryuunosuke Chiba. The group over there is Ryouma Terasaka, the leader with two hair colour shades, the dude with black hair is Taisei Yoshida, the dude with blond hair is Takuya Muramatsu, and the lone girl is Kirara Hazama. The girl with long blonde hair is Rio Nakamura. The girl with twin tails is Rinka Hayami. The chubby one is Sumire Hara. the girl with purple hair is Yuzuki Fuwa. The boy with darkish orangey hair is Hiroto Maehara, and the other boy with orangey hair is Kouki Mimura. The girl with long brown hair is Touka Yada."

"Wow, great nicknames." I said sarcastically. "You're telling me. Anyways, should we start our plan?" I nodded. "I'll be where Nagisa is." I walked over to where Nagisa was and sat down. "Hi! I'm Erina. You must be Nagisa, correct?" He nodded. "Yeah. Nice to meet you." We looked over at where Karma was, distracting Koro-sensei. "You think he's trying to do another assassination attempt?" I asked Nagisa, and he nodded. "That's very Karma-like for him to do, considering that he's very sly."

From where he was, I could see him give the signal, and I smirked. Carefully reaching in my pocket, I took out my detonator and hid it behind my back. I gave him the signal to retreat, and when he was far enough, I pressed the button.

An explosion of BBs shocked everyone as I quickly shoved it back in my pocket and feinted shock. When the smoke faded away, there was yellow goo on the ground, and Koro-sensei's front tentacles were gooey. Smirking, I stood up and clapped my hands. Everyone stared at me, shocked and scared.

"I'm shocked Koro-sensei." I said as I approached him. "How did you not know that it was me?" I picked up my destroyed necklace and held it in front of him. "I put Anti-Sensei BBs into the pendant. Luckily for me, Karma-kun helped me out with distracting you. I sat with Nagisa and detonated it when the time was right."

I was now right in front of him, and noticed that his tentacles had regenerated. "So, how did I do?" I asked, and his faced turned into a red circle. "Good job Erina! The way you planned everything out was perfect. You have the skills to assassinate me." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Really? I'm not that good."

"Nonsense!" Koro-sensei went to pat my head, but when he touched it, his tentacle melted.

"Fooled again." I brushed off the goo and smirked. "Really Koro-sensei? I thought you would know by now." Reaching in my hair, I took out a small piece of a knife. "Anyways, those are the only tricks I have, so I guess I'll just keep on training." Turning to everyone, looks of shock were still on their faces.

"What? Did Karma not do the same thing?" I asked, and said boy went up to me. "Sure did. By the way, you really are short." An irk mark appeared. "I'm not that short!"

He laughed. "Sure you are. You're the same height as Nagisa, and the perfect arm rest." He said as he put his arm on top of my head. I started twitching and soon enough, I tackled him to the ground. We started having a little fight before Koro-sensei stopped us. "No violence, unless it's killing me, alright?"

* * *

School was finally over. After our lessons, I walked home with Nagisa and Karma, for they lived the same way. Stopping at an apartment building, I waved goodbye before entering my place. It was pretty normal and barren, for I couldn't spend my well-earned money so easily. Changing into something else, I packed a few things before going to my workplace.

* * *

"Hey there Erina!"

"Isogai I didn't know you worked here."

"Yeah, this is actually the reason why I'm in the E class. Students aren't allowed to work, but I need to make money for my family." I nodded in understanding before getting to work. While working, I observed Isogai and learned something.

 _'He really is an ikemen, just like Karma said.'_ I thought as he charmed his customers. Shaking out of my trail of thought, I delivered a parfait to a table and took another's order.

* * *

"So, how come I never see you?" I asked. We had finished our shifts and gotten our monthly pay. "It must be the shifts. I used to work on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday before switching to Tuesday, Thursday, and the weekends." I nodded my head. "I work on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday, so no wonder we didn't see each other." Looking out the window, I saw that it was getting dark. "We should go now." We said our goodbyes before leaving.

* * *

I arrived at home and took a shower before going to bed. Today was an exhausting day, and I needed my sleep.

"Good night, Kaa-san, Tou-san, and..." I trailed off, falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I just realized how similar Bitch-sensei and Erina's names are. (Also, quick disclaimer, I don't own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.) Also, If there are italics that look like this, _'Italics'_ , then it's thinking. If it's like this, " _Italics_ " with normal quotation marks, then it's English. Got it?

* * *

"My name is Irina Jelavic. Nice to meet you everyone!~"

We all sweatdropped. _'Why is this large breasted lady clinging onto Korosensei like that?'_ I wondered.

"Everyone, this is Irina Jelavic. She'll be your new English teacher from now on." The man with the suit said. I raised my hand. "...Yes?"

"Who are you? I'm the new transfer student, Erina." the man nodded. "I'm Karasuma, part of the Ministry of Defense. I'm also your gym teacher." I nodded. "Thanks." After finding out that Koro-sensei had a thing for breasts, we continued with our class.

* * *

Soon enough, it was gym class, where we were armed with guns and knifes, trying to hit Koro-sensei as we played soccer. I opted for a gun, standing at the back as I waited for an opportunity. Every once in a while I shot my BB, but Korosensei would dodge it by just an inch. As we were playing, Irina-sensei came out.

"Korosensei!" She yelled, and we all stopped. "I heard from Karasuma-sensei that you're really fast! Could you go get me some genuine Vietnamese coffee while I'm teaching English?" she asked. Koro-sensei, being a sucker to large breasted woman, of course shot off. "So, Irina-sensei, class is starting, so shouldn't we head back now?" She smirked.

"Right. It's a free period. Also, could you stop calling me by my first name? Call me _Jelavic-oneesama_ when that monster isn't around." Karma and I looked at each other and smiled. "So, what now Bitch-neesan?" We said in unison. "Don't shorten it!" She yelled. "You are a professional assassin, aren't you? Will you be able to kill him by yourself?" Karma asked. "The difference between brats and grown-ups is how we adults do things." Bitch-neesan went over to Nagisa. "You're Nagisa Shiota, correct?" He nodded.

He was pulled into a french kiss, causing him to daze out. "Come to the faculty office after this and tell me about the info you have on that guy. Anyone else who has useful info is recommended to come." Three burly men came from somewhere and handed her a small gold pistol. "If you get in the way of my assassination by just a little bit,

"I'll kill you."

I couldn't hold it in anymore and started to laugh. Everyone stared at me.

"Kill us? I'd like to see you try. I bet you can't even get a single hit on me." Bitch-neesan got annoyed at me and raised her gun. "Don't mock me!" She yelled. I smirked and moved to a clear area of the field. "Ne, Bitch-neesan, I have one thing to say." "Yes?"

" _I dare you to shoot as many times as you want. If you can hit me, then I'll stop underestimating you. If I dodge them all, then I get to continue. Deal?_ " Everyone looked at me, unable to understand.

" _...Deal._ "

"Also, it's only you. None of your henchmen can help you, or else it's unfair." Letting her start, she aimed her gun and shot directly at my forehead. As if in slow motion, I waited at the last moment and dodged the bullet. "Missed me." I said tauntingly. Enraged, she started shooting all over the place. I ducked, dodged, jumped, crouched, and did everything I could to dodge the bullets. Some of them grazed me, but none drew blood.

"Out of bullets already? Guess I win. Now you can't fight with me anymore-" I was cut off by a piercing pain. "Heh. I guess I win brat." Looking at my shoulder, there was a hole where the bullet had gone through. "I guess you did. Good game." Holding my hand to the wound, I winced as there was a loud commotion. "Irina! What did you do! You know you aren't allowed to injure students!" I heard Karasuma yell.

Falling to my knees, everyone rushed over. "Oi! Erina, are you okay?" Karma asked. "Everything is getting fuzzy..." I murmured.

* * *

"Everything is getting fuzzy..." Erina said as she fell to her knees and started to rock back and forth. Karma grabbed her shoulders and shook her back and forth. "Hey, you can't close your eyes yet. Stay awake." Karasuma called a ambulance as Karma picked Erina up. "Take her to my car. The ambulance will take us from the entrance of the school." Karma nodded and followed Karasuma to his car, where they went inside and drove off.

Karma talked to Erina softly, trying to keep her awake for as long as possible. At the front, Karasuma gave a small, quaint smile. It was obvious.

Karma liked Erina. She had made a great first impression on him.

Soon enough, they arrived at the front where they entered the ambulance. "We need someone to go with this student." The medical staff informed. "Karasuma-" "You go Karma."

He stared at him, confused. "I know you care for her." A light blush appeared on his cheeks as he entered the ambulance before it sped off.

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

I groaned as the annoying sound woke me up. However, it was different from my alarm, more monotone and softer. Carefully prying my eyes open, I quickly closed them due to the sudden exposure to light. Trying once again, I succeeded. "A hospital?" I mumbled. _'Right. I was shot in the shoulder.'_ Looking around, I saw a few people. Kayano sitting on a chair, Nagisa on the ground leaning against the wall, and Karma next to me, holding my hand. His face was peaceful, as his soft breaths came from his mouth.

I smirked. _'Perfect blackmailing.'_ Looking to my left, I saw my phone. Carefully grabbing it, I made sure that the sound was off before snapping a picture of him. Smiling to myself, I put it away and gently squeezed Karma's hand, making him wake up.

"Erina! You're awake." I smiled at him. "Yeah. How long has it been?" I asked. "Only like two hours. School is still going, and we can go to gym if we hurry. The doctors said that you've been healing quite fast, so you might be able to be released soon." Karma explained. I nodded and jerked my head to Nagisa and Kayano. "Wake them up for me, will you?"

Shaking them awake, they hugged me and we talked for a bit before a doctor came in. They left the two of us alone.

"Now, Erina-san, it seems that your wound has healed up very well, so you are allowed to leave in a few moment. Just be cautious when training and if you need to, take some painkillers that we'll provide for you." I nodded and sat up in my bed. "So I can leave now?" "Yes, you may. However, there are a few things that we found during surgery."

"There were some scars on your body that we found pieces of glass inside. We removed them, but it was quite the process. Care to explain why?"

I gulped. Hesitantly, I answered him. "I was walking home one day when some drunk people approached me. This was before I had taken up martial arts, so I couldn't protect myself. They attacked me with their bottles and fist, and left me in an alleyway to bleed to death. I had managed to get back home and escape unnoticed before patching myself up. I never knew that there were pieces of glass in my wounds. I didn't feel them, and they didn't bother me. That was about 4 years ago." I explained.

I was in silence before the doctor spoke again. "I see. Anyways, you're good to leave. Just change into your clothes and get your medication before you leave." I nodded and he left the room. Quickly changing, I left the room, met up with Kayano, Nagisa, and Karma, and got my medication before leaving. "What's that?" Kayano asked. "Painkillers, just in case if I need it."

We left the hospital and went to the school.

* * *

"Karasuma-sensei! We're back!" I yelled. "Erina. Are you okay?" "Yes, I am. Are we starting gym?" He nodded. "Go change quickly and we'll start. I also need to evaluate your skills due to you being a new student."

* * *

I changed into my gym clothes and Karasuma-sensei told me to choose a weapon to start. "Knife, gun, or rifle? Put them in order and we'll start." I left them there. "It's good for me." Handing me the knife, I played with it a bit before holding it tight. "Try to hit me, and I'll look at your skills while doing that." I nodded and got ready.

Rushing towards him, I slashed at him, moving back and forth. Most of the time, I almost got him, but he always dodged me. Looking to the side, I saw a discarded knife and grabbed it, using them as dual blades. Twirling around, I feinted an attack to his right, making him open and I jabbed his side. "Gotcha." Sighing, he brushed me off. Good job. You'd make a good pair with Karma." I nodded and discarded the knifes. massaging my shoulder. Getting my gun, he lead me to where everyone was. "Shoot the balloons as fast as you can."

Raising my gun, he started the timer and I quickly shot all the targets, secretly shooting one at Karasuma-sensei, only to have him dodge it."Two seconds. Not bad." "Not bad? That's two seconds! I could kill an entire gang in two seconds like that." Everyone sweatdropped at me. "Anyways, the last one's the rifle. Just choose wherever you want to go and shoot the target over there."

"Nooooooooooo!"

We looked at the storage shed. "Bitch-sensei?" I asked, and Maehara nodded. "Yup. Bitch-sensei was doing an assassination attempt, but I guess she failed." Ignoring it, I walked over to the trees close by and climbed one. Finding an opening, I looked through the scope and aimed and shot at the string holding the Korosensei doll, making it fall down. Everyone looked around, panicked as Karasuma-sensei pulled out a gun.

"Who are you?" I sniggered. Aiming again, I shot right next to Karasuma-sensei's ear and jumped down the tree. "Karasuma-sensei, I thought you said that I could pick any spot I wanted, so I chose a tree. Why get so tense?" Karasuma-sensei grumbled and put his gun away. "I'm too old for this..." he grumbled. "You're not that old! You're like what, 25?" "I'm 28." "Close enough."

Out from the storage shed came Korosensei and Bitch-sensei, Korosensei smiling as Bitch-sensei was in a weird gym uniform with her hair tied up. Karasuma sighed. "5th period is over. Head back to class for 6th period."


	3. Chapter 3

Quick note, I'll be censoring swear words now, just makes it easier for me because I'm used to it, 'cept for Bitch-sensei, cus that's her name. Also, I might start putting disclaimers in each chapter like in my Wattpad stories.

* * *

I tapped my pencil on my desk, watching Bitch-sensei furiously tap on her tablet. "I'll kill that octopus!" she yelled to herself. "Sensei, if you're not going to teach us, then could you switch out with Korosensei? We have entrance exams coming up, so..." Isogai said. "You want to be taught by that monster? Comparing entrance exams to the world ending, it sure is nice to be a carefree kid."

I clenched my pencil. We were all annoyed by her words. "Such a b***h..." I mumbled. "Even if you start studying now, is useless."

 _Smack!_

It was as if we were all hit by a ton of bricks. Karma and I made eye contact and nodded. He grabbed his eraser as I tightly held the pencil in my hand. "3, 2, 1." He mouthed, and we chucked our items at her. They hit the chalk board, an inch away from her hair and landed on the desk. "Get out." Karma demanded.

"Get out you f***ing b***h!" "Switch with Korosensei!" "You want to die?!" "Fine by us, just try it!" Everyone yelled. They chucked their supplies at her and they furiously stood up. I looked over at the windows next to the doors and saw Karasuma-sensei, annoyed. _'This is what happens Karasuma-sensei, when you give us a teacher that's b***hy.'_ I thought in my head.

* * *

It was gym time. "We'll be doing the assassination badminton that I taught you earlier." He said handing everyone a wooden sword of some kind. "Karasuma-sensei, why don't I get one?" I asked. "You're still healing, so for now I'm keeping you off of gym classes. You have enough skill, so you'll catch up easily."

Sighing, I agreed and walked over to the hill, sitting down. I watched everyone play for a bit before standing up. _'I wonder, can climb onto this roof?'_ I thought to myself. Getting started, I scaled wall using the windows as ledges, and made it to the top. "Still stable, so it should be able to hold my weight." I mumbled to myself. Sitting down, I enjoyed the view for a bit before I started humming a song. I soon started singing softly, catching a few people's attention.

" _Remember_ kegareta tsumibukaki ai, jikan moshi modoseru nara. Anata to sugoshita azayaka na, kisetsu wo mou ichido shiritai."

" _Remember_ oshiete kuuhaku no mama, doushite namida wa koboreru? Toki wo kakemeguri ano basho e, nukenai itami no wake wa doko ni?"

Then came Len's part.

"Nando demo anata no namae yobu kara. Omoidashite hoshikute koe karetemo..."*

As I continued Len's part, I heard two other voices singing along. Looking around as I sung, I saw Karma and Isogai singing along. We finished the song and I jumped from the roof, landing safely. "I didn't know you two could sing." I commented.

Karma just looked away and Isogai rubbed his neck. "I sing for my siblings sometimes." I nodded and everyone ran up to us. "Whoa, you're really good at singing!" "You should perform!" Compliments filled the air.

"Meh, it's just a thing that I do in my free time." I replied casually. As the others chatted with Isogai, I walked over to Karma, who was on the side. "So, I didn't know you liked Vocaloid." I said smugly. "Shut up... It's addicting." He mumbled, a light blush on his face. "Y'know Karma, we could do duets, and trios with Isogai. What do you think?" He didn't answer, but I heard a small, "Sounds okay..." from him.

I dragged Karma over to the group and we chatted for a bit before we were caught by Karasuma-sensei.

* * *

After gym, we went back inside for our last period, English. Everyone talked for a bit when we heard the sound of the door opening. We looked over to see Bitch-sensei walk up to the board and write something down.

" _You're incredible in bed!_ Repeat it!" Everyone stared at her as I sweatdropped. _'Why are we saying "Beddo deno kimi wa sugoi yo*" again?'_ I thought.

"Yuu aa inkuredeiburu in beddo." Everyone said.

" _You are incredible in bed. Now I'm going to kill you._ " I said. Bitch-sensei sweatdropped at my words while everyone wondered what I said. "I said Beddo deno kimi wa sugoi yo. Ima, watashi wa anata o korosu tsumori desu." I translated and everyone nodded in understandment. Bitch-sensei explained the phrase and said that we would learn how to seduce people in english.

"Learn what you need with that octopus, but I'll stick to teaching conversation techniques that'll be useful in the future. If you still don't view me as a teacher, then I'll give up on the assassination and leave. That's okay right?"

We looked at each other before laughing. "What's with you being timid all of a sudden? Just a while ago, you were saying, "I'll kill you!' and stuff." "She kinda ended up becoming a normal sensei." Maehara said. "We can't really call her Bitch-neesan anymore." Hinata said. "We'll have to change what we call her."

"So, we'll use "Bitch-sensei"."

Deciding on our new name for her, she got enraged. "I really hate you all after all!"

* * *

* The lyrics I used is from a Vocaloid song I really like called The Immortal Memory ~ The Lost Memory, and it's sung by Len, Kaito, and Gakupo. The link is here: watch?v=G4Z5G78viGc I imagined Isogai as Kaito, Karma as Gakupo, and Erina as Len, even if the two boys don't have deep voices.

* _Beddo deno kimi wa sugoi yo_ is Japanese for you're incredible in bed. As for the other phrase that Erina said, I think you can figure it out by youurself. (I used Google Translate by the way.) Putting this out here just in case.

* * *

End of this chapter! Watch out for the next one, maybe in a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

_I've decided that I'm not going to put disclaimers on each chapter, for I've already put that in the description._

* * *

Assemblies. The one thing that we all hated. We had to climb down the mountain, which was pretty easy for me, and get there early. Karma had skipped out and decided to relax outside, but I wanted to see how this was like. Once all the students were there, we started. Ignoring the taunts from the students and teachers, the student council was going to make an announcement when we saw Karasuma-sensei come in. Students started mumbling about who he was.

"Karasuma-sensei!" I heard. I saw Nakamura and Kurahashi run up to him, their knife sheaths out. He scolded them before letting them walk back. Hearing people gasp, we looked over to see Bitch-sensei come in. Everyone gaped at her as sheets were handed out. "Okay, the printout we just handed out has the details about the student council's event." The person on stage said. Realizing that we didn't have ours, Isogai raised his had up and informed him.

"Hm? You don't have yours? How strange. It seems like I forgot to bring ones for 3-E! Please commit it all to memory before you leave." Everyone laughed and sneered at us. _'No wonder Karma didn't come.'_ I clenched my hand, my nails digging into my skin until I pierced it. Flinching, I retracted my hand to see blood coming out of my wounds. "S**t. Not again." I mumbled. Covering it up with my sleeve, I felt the warm liquid seep through and stain it.

Just then, something sped past us as sheets of paper appeared next to us. Grabbing it with my clean hand, it was the student council information that was written out. "There doesn't seem to be any problems Isogai-kun. There are enough handwritten copies for everyone." We looked over to see Korosensei disguised. We smiled as Isogai informed the person to up front. Stuttering, he continued.

As he talked, I saw Bitch-sensei try to assassinate Korosensei before she was dragged off by Karasuma-sensei. "Bitch-sensei doesn't know when to give up!" We laughed.

* * *

"We're gonna go ahead Nagisa!" I heard Sugino say. "Okay. I'll come after I get some juice." I walked up to him. "You getting something from the vending machine?" He nodded. "Me too. I could get what you wanted?" I offered, and he reluctantly let me. "Get me some muscat grape juice, will you?" I nodded and let him go to Sugino and Kayano as I went to the vending machine. Buying Nagisa's juice and my milk tea, I was approached by two boys. "So you're the newbie? What's your name?"One asked. "Erina. Why?" I asked back, hiding my bloodied hand and sleeve. "You guys are kinda forgetting your place, aren't you?" "Laughing during the assembly, just think about the trouble you made." they said. "So?"

"Keep your eyes on the floor, where you belong." "After all, there's no hope for you." I stayed silent. "Oi, aren't you going to answer?" The stepped forward, making me bump into the wall. "Say something, E class!" The fatter one grabbed my collar, slamming me on the wall. "I'll kill you!"

The words resonated in my head.

 _'Kill me...? Kill... Kill, huh?'_

Giving a small laugh, I responded.

"Kill me? And yet it looks like you've never killed someone before." They retracted back, scared, and I revealed my bloodied sleeve. "Next time, pick on someone your own size." I said, flicking some blood on them before walking away. Running over to Sugino, Nagisa, and Kayano, I handed Nagisa his juice and we went back to class.

* * *

Once we were all seated, Korosensei turned into multiple copies of himself. "Shall we begin?" They all said. We stared at them. "Begin what?" We all said. "Midterms are coming up, so I am conducting a high-speed study session." Each one of the copies went to each student, and we began. Korosensei helped me with my math and I easily got the concept. Suddenly all of our copies morphed. "Karma-kun! Please don't assassinate me all of a sudden! My afterimages are very delicate!"

Continuing, I had managed to keep my injured hand away from Korosensei until the end of the period, where everyone began to pack up and he went back to one copy. "Erina, I noticed that you weren't using your left hand at all." I cursed in my head. _'He already caught on?'_ I gave him a small smile. "Don't worry Korosensei, I'm fine." He stared at me, suspicious. "Erina..." He said with a warning tone. I sighed. "Fine."

Showing my left hand, he grabbed it with his tentacles and carefully peeled off my sleeve, making me wince. Examining it, he quickly grabbed some rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, and gauze as he dabbed at my wounds, cleaning them. "Really Erina, you need to learn to stop injuring yourself." He scolded. "Sorry Korosensei." Wrapping it up tightly, he tied the ends. "Thanks Korosensei."

Packing up, I walked out with Nagisa. Korosensei walked into the Teacher Faculty and when we went past, we saw him with Bitch-sensei, Karasuma-sensei, and the principal.

Asano Gakuhou.

Decided to eavesdrop on their conversation, we heard him talk about having 95% of the school work, and the other 5%, us, "lazy".

"Today I received a complaint from Class D's homeroom teacher. "A student from Class E ferociously glared at one of my students." and on top of that, threatened to kill him and flicked red paint, like blood, on them." I sweatdropped. "Was that you?" Nagisa mouthed, and I nodded.

He stood up and went to leave when he tossed Korosensei a wire puzzle. "Please solve this in one second." Shocked, Korosensei grabbed it, and in one second, his tentacles were stuck, some of the puzzle trapped around his neck. _'What the hell?!'_

"In this world*, there are problems which cannot be solved with speed." Leaving, I dragged Nagisa away from the window, but he still noticed us. "Hey there! I'm looking forward to the midterms. Do your best!" he said with a fake smile. As he turned around, it faded. "What if I don't want to?"

He stopped.

"What if I don't want to because I already know that you'll make them especially hard for us, just to throw us off? What if I don't want to because I know that you did this to purposely make Korosensei mad?" I said, walking up to him. He slowly turned around, and lunged at me, grabbing my neck. I started to choke as he lifted me in the air, enraged.

"You know nothing." He dropped me on the floor and walked away as I caught my breath. "Are you okay?" Nagisa asked, and I nodded. "Let's go home."

* * *

*In this world, it's KILL OR BE KILLED. Sorry, I had to.


	5. Chapter 5

_The next day..._

* * *

"I've multiplied my efforts even further. Now, let's begin class."

We stared at him, confused at the 10 billion Korosenseis*. Splitting up, he started to teach us at a rapid pace. "Now Erina, what is the theorem for measuring triangles?" he asked. "The Pythagorean Theorem. A² + B² = C²." I answered, leaning my chin on my hand as I saw different characters on my copies."Good, now..."

* * *

The bell rang, and Korosensei dismissed his copies, going back to one. He was at his desk, slumped over as he fanned himself, huffing and puffing. "You look really exhausted." Maehara commented. "Nee, why are you putting in so much effort in teaching us anyways, Korosensei?" Okajima asked. "Nurufufufu." he laughed. "This is all for raising your test scores." he said, daydreaming about something. However, everyone shook him off, saying that they were better off killing him than studying.

Standing up, he looked down. "Very well. Everyone, please come out into the schoolyard. Please call Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei as well."

* * *

We were all outside now with Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei.

We watched Korosensei as he moved goal psts out of the way before turning to Bitch-sensei. "Irina-sensei. I have a question for you, as a professional assassin. Whenever you are on the job, do you only have one plan prepared?" he asked. Confused, Bitch-sensei answered.

"...No. Rather than one plan, it's better to have a few possible routes. For assassins, that's part of the basics." Korosensei nodded. "How about you, Karasuma-sensei? Is the first blow the crucial one?"

"Of course the first blow is important, but your attacks afterwards is also important. The probability of the first blow being dodged is high. You second and third blow can either mean victory or defeat." Accepting his answer, Korosensei turned to me. "And Erina. What do you think?" I was perplexed that he asked me, but I answered anyways.

"Just like what Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei said," I started, using Bitch-sensei's actual name for once, "having a follow up move is very important. You need to know what to do if your first attack or plan fails. What if you attracted attention? What if you're surrounded? You need to find a way out of the situation without panicking. Just like what I did on my first day. I knew that Korosensei liked to praise his students on their attempts on killing him, which is why I hid a anti-sensei knife in my hair." I finished.

"Thank you." Walking to the middle, he started to spin. "What are you getting at Korosensei?" Maehara asked. "Just like what your senseis and Erina have said, if your next move is assured, then you can become an assassin full of self-confidence. What about all of you? Thinking, "We'll be find killing Korosensei.", You've lowered your studying goals. You're only averting your eyes from the cause of your inferiority complex." By now, Korosensei was like a tornado, ripping grass up. "What if I were to flee from the classroom? What if another assassin killed me before you did? Having lost the assassination, the only thing that would be left is your sense of inferiority as Class E."

"As your sensei, I have a tip for you. those who do not possess a second weapon, are not qualified to call themselves assassins!" Korosensei was a full on tornado, almost pulling us from the ground. Grass, weeds, and branches were ripped from their spot as they flew into the tornado. When he stopped, we all stared in shock. The ground was level, a clearer path around the field as a track.

As he explained things to us, he told us his goal for us. "Minna, please score in the top 50s in the midterm exams tomorrow!" "Ehh?!"

* * *

"Hyah!" I struck down Question 3 with ease. Midterms was a battlefield. Knifes, guns, staffs, they were all used to defeat these monsters called questions. Looking around the room, our proctor was still tapping his finger on the desk as an attempt to distract us. Everyone seemed to be stuck on Question 4, so I looked back and dived into our battle again. the question was pretty easy, so I quickly dodged it's attacks and took it down with a single attack. Seeing on how everyone was getting the hang of it, we continued, blasting through the questions.

Except for Question 11.

In a single hit, everyone was blasted away, and it was only Karma and I. Looking through, I wracked my brain, searching for something about it. _'Knifes won't do anything on it...'_ I thought, even though Karma seemed to do pretty well with it. Finding a random staff on the ground, I picked it up and began to conjure up a spell. Soon enough, the two of us finished the question, completing the test.

Finishing up, we were dismissed and did our other tests.

* * *

The next day, we were at our desks, and had gotten our tests back. Everyone was gloomy, and Korosensei was in a bad mood. "...This is my fault. It seems like I took this school too lightly. I can't bring myself to face you." Karma and I looked at each other and nodded. He threw his knife at him and Korosensei barely dodged it, surprised. "You sure, Sensei?" I asked. We had gotten out of our desks and were walking up to him. "If you couldn't face us, the you wouldn't have been able to see me coming to kill you."

"Karma-kun! Erina-san! Sensei is feeling depressed right now!..." Korosensei trailed off as we threw our test results at him. We had both gotten fourth, Karma getting two more marks in math than me while I got one more mark in both English and Japanese.* Everyone stared at us in shock. "Whoa..." As Karma teased Korosensei, and as everyone realized that he was just scared and laughed it off, I raised my hand to my still-healing one and it emitted a soft, unnoticeable white light, healing my hand back to normal.

* * *

* The reason why it says 10 billion copies is because I'm using the manga, not the anime, and int he manga it say that there are 10 billion.

*If you're confused about the test scores, both Erina and Karma got 99 in Science and Social Studies, Karma got 100 in Math and 98 in English and Japanese, while Erina got 98 in Math and 99 in English and Japanese.

* * *

See what I did at the end? You'll find out about Erina's "powers" pretty close to the end of the book, actually.


	6. Chapter 6

It was time for a school trip.

We were going to Kyoto to "have a nice lesson", but Karasuma-sensei told us that they hired a high class sniper, so we had to lead Korosensei to the different locations. We were supposed to be in groups of six and seven, but as I looked around the room, it seemed like everyone was already in their own groups. "Man... It sucks to be the odd one out." I mumbled, leaning on my cheek. "Hey Erina!" I perked up. "Yeah?" I said, bored.

"Do you want to join our group? It seems like we have to be in a group of seven, because everyone is already together." Nagisa explained. "Sure. Who's in our group?" I asked. "Let's see, Kanzaki, Okuda, Kayano, Karma, Sugino, me, and you." I nodded and walked over to the group. We talked for a bit before Korosensei came in, carrying some very large books. "What are those, Korosensei?" I asked. "They're school trip guidebooks." he said as he handed them out. When I got mine, my knees buckled slightly.

"Whoa!" Placing them on the desks that we put together, I grabbed a chair and opened it up, looking through. "What to do with souvenirs, what to do when a classmate get kidnapped, there's everything on here, even a map of where everything is. Heavy, but useful." Deciding to keep it with me, the rest of the group sat down and we decided on our locations to visit.

* * *

We were now on the train, Korosensei safely on board with his disguise. Just as his nose fell off, Sugaya threw him a new one that fit on his face just perfectly. As we enjoyed the scenery, Kanzaki stood up. "I'm going to go get some drinks. What would everyone like?" she asked. "I-I'll go too!" Okuda said. "Me too!" Kayano said. "I might as well come along." I spoke as I stood up. The four of us went to the drink area, passing some high schoolers as they bumped into Kanzaki. "Excuse me." she politely said before we walked along. The three girl talked with each other, but I looked back at the high schoolers. They seemed really suspicious, for them bumping into Kanzaki was no accident. I made eye contact with the leader and glared at him before turning back and getting into the conversation.

* * *

We arrived in Kyoto and had arranged our groups. Isogai, Kimura, Maehara, Okano, Touka, Kataoka, and Kurahashi in the first half of the morning, and Mimura, Okajima, Chiba, Sugaya, Hayami, Fuwa, and Nakamura in the second half. Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu, Hazama, Takebayashi, and Hara were in the first half of the afternoon, and our group in the second half.

We were at our hotel, and Korosensei was lying on the couch, sick from the train ride. "Nee, Korosensei? Are you sure that you don't want to rest in your room?" Okano asked him. "No, I'm fine. I'll need to fly back to Tokyo since I left my pillow behind." _'Did he really leave something behind in such a big bag?'_ I asked in my head.

We left the hotel and started going to our sites. Kanzaki couldn't find her intinary, so Nagisa used one of the books that Korosensei gave us. Walking around,we visited many assassination sites back then, and arrived in the Gion District. Walking through the alleyways, we enjoyed the scenery. "Because the shops around here don't accept first-timers, it's a perfect place for an assassination." Kanzaki said.

"It really is just perfect." We turned around, seeing the same high schoolers on the train, surrounding us. "Now, why would you walk in an area like this, where abducting people is a piece of cake?" One of them asked. "What's up? You don't seem to be here for sightseeing." Karma said. "All you guys have to do is leave the women and leave." One said.

In a flash, Karma smashed his jaw and slammed his head into a pole. "See Nagisa? It's a piece of cake if we eliminate the witnesses."

"Got that right." Karma was hit in the head with a pole and fell to the ground. "Karma!" I yelled, going over to him. Checking his injuries, I looked to see that he was okay, and would heal easily. "Grab the women." The leader told them. He had a piece of a pole in his hands, probably the one who hit Karma. As two of them tried to grab me. I swiftly kicked one in the stomach and smashed his head against my elbow before tripping the other and slamming him to the ground.

"I guess we have a feisty one. It can't be helped. Take her down, boys." The leader commanded, and the remaining ones charged at me. I held my ground pretty well, but I couldn't beat them. Sugino tried to help me, but he was kneed in the stomach and thrown to the ground. Distracted by him, they took their chance and pummelled me.

I felt my ribs get bruised as I tried to fight back, but in the end, they overpowered me. I took hit after hit and coughed up blood. Going numb, I saw Karma with a look of shock before I went unconscious.

* * *

Erina closed her eyes, and the high schoolers picked her up. "Let's go." the leader said, and the ran off. The boys slowly stood up, pain running through their bodies. "A-Are you okay?" said a voice, and they turned around to see Okuda. "We're fine, thanks." "S-Sorry for not helping you guys... I just hid..." she said, looking down. "It's fine. You did the right thing Okuda." Nagisa said. "Now, we need to find the girls, but how do we find them?..." Sugino trailed off.

Nagisa took out the guide book and opened it up. "Let's see... I saw something about this..." Flipping through the pages, he found it. "When a classmate has been kidnapped, page 1243."


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up, pain running through me, my hands tied together. Groggily looking around, I noticed that I was on a couch, Kanzaki and Kayano below me. To my right was a old bar, the high schoolers, smoking and drinking as they laughed. "Erina, you're awake." Kayano whispered. "Yeah." I whispered back, licking my dry, bloody lips. "What happened while I was out?" I asked. "We were put into their van, and they drove us here." Kanzaki explained. "They showed us a picture of Kanzaki-chan, with wavy hair and different clothes at an arcade centre." Kayano explained, and Kanzaki looked away, embarrassed.

"You know, that picture before was quite surprising. So the diligent and serious Kanzaki-chan had a phase like that, huh?" Kayano commented. "...Yeah." he murmured. "My dad was really strict. He only wanted me to have a good academic background, a good job, and a good title. I hated that, so I changed my appearance and went to play where no one knew me." she explained. "I'm such an idiot. Thanks to playing around, I ended up here, and I don't even know where I belong anymore." I slid off the couch and was in between the girls now.

"Then why don't ya become our comrade!" We looked up to see the leader. "We also live by the belief that the prestige can go die!" I stared at him, grossed out. "Mess up the people who act so elite. Bringing them down to everyone else's level. Accuse them. You can say that we're the missionaries of ruining."

"...B**ches."

I was slapped before large hands grabbed my neck, cutting off my air supply. "What's with you looking down on us, huh?! We're gonna drag you right down!" I hastily said a reply. "We're already at your level anyways!" I yelled. He threw me on the couch and I coughed, gasping for breath. "We're the End Class, destined to be the worst of our school." Shrugging me off, he continued talking.

"You three are going to keep the ten of us company till nightfall. When you get back to your hotel, just say, "We had fun and did karaoke". If you do, then no one will get hurt. When we return to Tokyo, let's play together again." he said sadistically. "All while looking at photos of our fun school trip." The door opened up as some people came in. "It seems like our photographers have arrived."

However, when they came in, it was a person beaten up, someone holding them. They dropped them, and I breathed a sigh for relief. It was Nagisa, Karma, Okuda, and Sugino. "School Trip Guidebook, page 1243, what to do then a classmate has been kidnapped. If you have no leads, figure out if they are locals of the area. If they are not, and were wearing school uniforms, turn to page 1244."

The two groups talked with each other when there were footsteps from the hall. "It seems like our friends are here." the leader said. However, when they entered, they were held by the neck, with their heads shaved and glasses on their noses, unconscious. "Korosensei!" we cried in relief. He tossed the students away, and the others charged at him. There were only four left. "Thanks to Nagisa, I was able to track you guys down. You should all bring a copy with you." Korosensei said as he gave the others a guidebook. "You... You're a teacher? Quit screwing around!" they charged at him, but they were knocked away.

"That's my line." Korosensei said, mad. As he talked with the leader for a bit, Okuda, Sugino, Nagisa, and Karma took their guidebooks and went behind them. "Now then my students, let's perform some maintenance on them, shall we?" Raising their books high, they smashed them on their heads, knocking them unconscious. Going over to us, they untied our bonds and we stood up, I was still sore, but I managed. Exiting the place, we went back to our hotel.

* * *

The others went over to the arcade and game room, but by Korosensei's request, I was sent to the girl's room for my injuries to be examined. After waiting a while, Karma and Nakamura came in. "Karma and I will be examining you." Nakamura said, and I nodded. Korosensei had told me not to change into the hotel's yukatas, for it would be easier, and I obliged.

"Take off your shirt so that it'll be easier. I'll make sure Karma doesn't do anything suspicious." Nakamura said, and I nodded. To be honest, I was a bit nervous to take off my shirt in front of Karma, but shook it off and took it off. When I dropped my shirt on the ground, I was in my sports bra and realized how much damage there was. A scar on my shoulder from when Irina-sensei shot me, a few small scars from back when I was 11, and many bruises all along my body. There was a large one where my ribs were, a few on my stomach, and some on my arms.

"Well then." I muttered. "Geez Erina, you got into some serious business." Nakamura said. "Hey, I was trying to help my group out! In the end I just got kidnapped anyways due to my ignorance..." I mumbled the last part. Nakamura and Karma came closer and started to tend for my wounds. Nakamura carefully rubbed a cream on my bruises, making me wince slightly, even with how light she was rubbing. Then Karma wrapped my bruises with some gauze. Surprised at his gentle, nimble fingers. he quickly finished the job and Nakamura tossed the cream at me. "Use it when you need to." she said before leaving the room.

Changing into my own yukata, I went to the game and exchanged my money for some coins. Finding my favourite game, I quickly ran over to it and inserted my coins. "Awe yeah, Project Diva F 2nd. How I've missed you so much." I said, customizing a few things as I dragged a chair over. I used all my coins on it, resulting in a total play time of about 3 hours. "Speed run? Yeah." Setting up a special timer on my phone, I went on extreme and started to go through the songs. I had caught the attention of the others and had gathered a crowd. I screwed up a few times, but the run ended with me finishing all the songs perfectly on extreme at about 2 hours, 45 minutes, and 27 seconds.

Standing up, I stretched my back and faced the others. "Thanks for the support guys!" I said, and they all cheered. As they all left, I went to the girls' side and got a futon and pillow out, exhausted. Setting it up in the corner where it was quiet, I fell asleep, hearing the girls with Irina-sensei talk.


	8. Chapter 8

We had returned from our trip to Kyoto and was back on our normal schedule. I was walking with Okajima, Nagisa, and Sugino when he said something. "Didn't Karasuma-sensei send all of us an email yesterday?" he asked, and I took out my phone, going into my emails. "Yeah, he did." Tapping the email, I read it out loud. "Starting tomorrow, a transfer student will be joining us. They look a bit unusual, but I'd like you to accept them without much fuss." I read. "From that, it's gotta be a professional." Sugino commented. "I sent an email asking about what they look like, and here's what came back." Okajima said as he took out his phone and showed them a photo. As I slipped my phone back into my bag, I glanced over and recognized the face. "He can't be serious..." I mumbled before walking ahead of the group.

Entering the classroom, I saw a black box with a screen. Seeming to notice my presence, it turned on. "Good morning. As of today, I will be attending this school. I'm the Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery". It's a pleasure to meet you." It said in a monotone voice before turning off.

* * *

When everyone was here, Karasuma-sensei went up to the box. "I believe all of you know already, but this is our transfer student. Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery-san came from Norway." He said. Korosensei was sniggering, and Karasuma-sensei told him off. "Karasuma-sensei!" I yelled, standing up. "...Yes Erina?" he asked. "We can't have this in here! It'll disrupt our lessons!" I yelled, clearly not liking this whatsoever. "How do you know that?" Karasuma-sensei asked. "Believe me, I know. It's relentless and changes it's attacks every time, finding away to hit its target somehow."

"How do you know this, "Erina"-san?" It's monotone voice resounded through the room. I stood up and walked in front of it, in view of it's camera. "You should remember me. Besides, I was the one who made your nickname, "Ritsu"." It looked at me blankly before turning off into it's power-saving mode. Sighing, I went back to my seat, and lessons began.

As Korosensei was teaching history, a loud sound came from "Ritsu" and we looked over to see many guns sticking out, all aiming at Korosensei. In a flash, she shot them at a rapid pace, and Korosensei dodged them all. when Ritsu attacked again, she had managed to get Korosensei's tentacle with a blind spot. Looking out the window, I saw that Irina-sensei and Karasuma-sensei were watching "her".

Each period inside was a disaster. We were constantly interrupted by "her" trying to assassinate Korosensei, and we learned nothing that day. The worst part? We had to clean up the BBs for "her". The floor was filled with them, and Korosensei couldn't help us. The next day, before "she" activated, Terasaka and his gang taped her up, disabling her ability to shoot. We finally had a quiet day and an actual lesson.

The next day, with Sugino and Nagisa, we entered the room to see "her" box much bigger and a full screen. "Oh no..." I mumbled, and "she" turned on. "Nagisa-san, Sugino-san, Erina-san, good morning!" She said as she turned on. An emotion filled face and voice. "The weather is splendid today! I'm glad I can spend a day like this with everyone." she said as the programmed wind blew her hair. _'What. The. Hell. Is. This?!'_ I thought in my head. Our new transfer student evolved in a strange direction.

Everyone was quite interested in "Ritsu". At lunch, everyone's attention was on her. She could make anything except guns as long as she had the data, and could multitask, such as making a model while playing chess with Chiba. "By the way, have we decided on a nickname for her?" Kataoka asked. "Saying "Autonomously Fixed Thinking Artillery" is a pain." Everyone started thinking."Hey Erina?" I looked up to see Fuwa. "You call her "Ritsu", right?" she asked, and I nodded. "That's it! We'll call you "Ritsu"." Ritsu's eyes widened as a smile adorned her face. "It's wonderful! Everyone, please call me Ritsu!" And so, our day ended off with us befriending Ritsu.

* * *

The next day, when we came in, it looked like her developers had come in and changed her back. "Good morning everyone." she said in her monotone voice. When everyone came in, Karasuma-sensei explained that changing her was a form of harm, so Korosensei wasn't allowed to do that anymore. Walking up to her, I put my hand in front of the box and closed my eyes. Sensing the changes, I noticed something and smiled. "Good job Ritsu." I whispered to her before going back to my desk, everyone staring at me. "What did you do?" Karma asked me. "Nothing you need to know."

As we started our first period, math, we prepared for her attack. Glowing, she opened up and out shot...

"Flowers?" Everyone asked.

"Korosensei made a total of 985 modifications to my body. Master deemed that nearly all of them were "unnecessary for assassinations", and they were deleted, dismantled, and reset. However, from my study of the situation in Class E, I personally deemed the "power of cooperation" to be an indispensable element of assassination, and hid the related software in a corner of my memory bank before it could be erased." She explained. "How splendid! In other words, Ritsu-san, you..." Korosensei trailed off. "Yes. With my own will, I went against the master who created me."

Everyone smiled as she created a lollipop and an ice cream from her box. "Korosensei, this sort of behaviour would be called a "rebellious phase", wouldn't it? I supposed that would make Ritsu a bad girl?" she asked Korosensei. "Why of course not. This behaviour is perfectly fine for a third-year junior high student." And so, with Ritsu being the same, we enjoyed our new transfer student and her helpfulness.


	9. Chapter 9

_'It's huge. Like, super huge.'_

 _'His head is an abnormal size.'_ I thought to myself.

"Korosensei, please explain why your head has expanded by 33%." Ritsu asked. "It absorbed moisture and swelled up due to the humidity." he answered. Squeezing the water from his head and into a bucket, Kurahashi noticed something. "Korosensei, your hat seems looser than normal." she pointed out. "That's right." he said, taking it off, revealing a mushroom. Plucking it, he ate it up before resuming with lessons.

* * *

After school, a lot of us were walking home when we saw Maehara with someone in Class C. "Korosensei, why are you writing this down?" I asked, looking at him with the corner of my eye. "Nurufufufu. I plan to write a story with all of your love stories." he answered, and I looked back to see other Class C students. "It seems like the girl wants to look nice in front of the one she cheated on." I mumbled. Maehara fell to the ground as they kicked him into the puddles, getting him wet. Sugino was about to intervene when someone stopped them.

"Please stop."

Looking over, it was the Chairman, Asano Gakuhou. He went over to Maehara and gave him his handkerchief before leaving. Giving one final taunt, the Class C students left, and we ran over to him. "Maehara!" we yelled. "So you saw." he mumbled. Grabbing a towel from Okano, I crouched down and dried his face and hair off. "Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked. "Nah, I'm fine." Finishing off, I started to pat his clothes dry. As I did that, he talked with the others until I pulled him up. "Are you sure that you aren't hurt?" I asked once more. "No, mother." he joked. "Gwa!" Looking over, we saw Korosensei's inflated head. "You're head is super huge!" I yelled.

"We'll retaliate." "Huh?" we asked. "A normal person would just accept this humiliation." he said, wringing out his head. "However, you are assassins, capable of killing your target with no one knowing." Korosensei put his hood back on. "What do you mean?" Maehara asked. "An eye for an eye, we'll give them an even greater humiliation."

* * *

The next day, we attacked. The two of them were at a cafe, talking. Nagisa and Kayano were disguised with masks, courtesy of Sugaya, as old people. They were to distract the two. Most of the group were at a private home across the street, Sugino being our messenger as Yada and Kurahashi kept the landlord company. Okuda made a special laxative pill, and Hayami and Chiba shot it into their cups. They had to go the bathroom 100 meters away, due to the fact that Kayano was occupying the one at the cafe. Okano, Isogai, Maehara and I were at a tree that was hovering above the path.

When they came over, we cut the branches from the tree, making them fall onto the two people. "My, you children are so skilled and agile. Thank you so much for cutting those pesky branches." the owner of the tree said. "No worries. It's all because we do ambu- uh, I mean-" I cut him off. "We do parkour, so that's why." Isogai gave a nod of thanks and we jumped off the tree. Meeting up with Korosensei and the others, we all went back to our homes.

* * *

"Did you get all that? None of the vocabulary in Samantha and Carrie's sex talk is difficult." Irina-sensei was teaching us English once more, progressing onto our Rs and Ls. "Maji de" is used in Japanese is " _really_ " in English. Try it, Kimura." she explained. "Li-liaree." he stuttered. "Nope. You're getting the L and R mixed up. Erina, you try." Irina-sensei would normally call on me, due to my perfect pronunciation. 'You're a good example for everyone.' she once said. " _Really?_ " I said in a questioning tone. "Good. As for everyone else, you need to learn the difference between your Ls and Rs. People will understand you, but it'll be awkward. For example, Korean stars often change 'itsumademo'* to 'ichumademo'. It's the same with Ls and Rs." she explained. "From now on, I'll be checking your pronunciation. If you fail, I'll give you a kiss in front of the whole class!"

* * *

It was now after school, and everyone was leaving. I stayed behind because I was on clean up duties. Once I finished, I went over to the science lab to clean, not noticing something approaching me.

* * *

He saw a student clean the floor, staying in the same spot. _'This was supposed to be for her, but I want to see how she reacts to her student.'_

* * *

As I cleaned, I felt something on my neck. Just as I was about to touch it, I was hoisted up into the air my my neck. "Gha!" I dropped the broom I was holding and put my fingers onto the wire, loosening it from my neck, allowing me to breathe slightly as I kicked the air. I heard footsteps coming my way as a man appeared in front of me. "You're...!" I struggled, recognizing the person. The door slammed open and in came Karasuma-sensei, and Irina-sensei. "You! Let her go, now!" Karasuma-sensei yelled. The man obliged and cut the wire, making me fall to the ground. They rushed over to me as I coughed, catching my breath. "Master..." Taking out a knife, Karasuma-sensei cut the wire from my neck.

"You... You're Lovro, the "hitman dealer"." I shakily coughed out. He looked down at me, shock in his eyes. "...How do you know me, young one?" he asked. "I..." I hesitated. "I was supposed to be moved to you, but it was cancelled after an incident happened." I explained, looking down. "I've had many of those happening. Your name?" He asked. I looked at him, confidence in my eyes. "Erina. My name is Erina."

"Yes, I remember that. What happened for it to be cancelled? I can tell that you would have been a great asset by your eyes." he asked. "...I'd rather not talk about my past. I'll explain at a later time when everyone is here. They deserve to know." I explained. He nodded and started talking to Irina-sensei, arguing with her. Then, all of a sudden, Korosensei came and intervened. "I have an idea. Whoever can hit Karasuma-sensei tomorrow at the end of the day, wins. If Lovro-san wins, then Irina-sensei will have to leave. If Irina-sensei wins, then she is allowed to stay here and teach."

"Deal."

* * *

 _'She was supposed to be moved to him? Was Erina supposed to be an assassin? I'll check her records.'_

* * *

*itsumademo means always/forever.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, we were all training with Karasuma-sensei during gym class. As I waited for my turn, I sighed. "Lovro-san and Irina-sensei are really riled up, aren't they Karasuma-sensei?" I said. "...Yes. They're getting annoying." he grumbled. Irina-sensei and Lovro-san were in the trees, waiting for gym class to end. Evil grins were on their faces as they thought of their plans.

After class ended, Irina-sensei came up with a drink. "Karasuma-sensei! You must be thirsty, right? Here, drink up!" she said with her baby voice. In the end, Karasuma-sensei rejected her and walked away. During lunch, Lovro-san seemed to try to hit Karasuma-sensei, but in the end, he was injured. Worried about his state, I went inside the faculty when Karasuma-sensei left, and saw that Lovro-san's hand was in bad shape.

"Lovro-san, please come with me. I'll take care of your hand." I said, and he obliged. Taking him to our small medical room, I made sure that no one was around or nearby before healing his hand. "You..." he trailed off, surprised. "Please do not tell anyone about this, I want this as a secret." I said, and he nodded. "I see. And when do you plan to reveal this to your classmates?" he asked. "When the time is right."

Grabbing some gauze, I wrapped his hand up. "Even though it's healed, I'll wrap this up so that no one gets suspicious." I told him. Tying it up, we left the room and I went back to lunch. Seeing how everyone was at the window, I went over to see that Irina-sensei was making her attack on Karasuma-sensei. In the end, she won by using a trap and with Karasuma-sensei giving up.

* * *

A few days later, it was a rainy morning as we went to class. "Karasuma-sensei has told you that there's a new transfer student coming in, correct?" Korosensei asked, and I remembered the information Karasuma-sensei emailed to us. "Ritsu, do you know anything about them?" Hara asked. "Yes, a little. Him and I were supposed to be together, with his close range and my long range, we would corner Korosensei. However, that was delayed for two reasons. One was because his "adjustments took longer than expected. The second is because I was overwhelmingly inferior compared to him." Ritsu explained.

Just then, the door opened, and in stepped a man dressed in white. "Sorry, I must have frightened you. I am not the transfer student, I'm merely his guardian. Please call me, "Shiro"." Shiro gave Korosensei a present of yokan, as he looked at the class. When he spotted me, he seemed to give me an odd look before going back to Korosensei. "Because there he is quite... different, I shall introduce him, if I may." Facing the wall, he called out.

"Hey Itona, come in!"

I froze.

 _'Itona... Itona... No, it can't be-?!'_

But it was.

Someone crashed in from the wall and sat at an empty desk next to Ritsu and I, giving me a nice view. He had silvery, spiky hair, and odd yellow eyes. _'Like mine...'_ "This is Horibe Itona. Please call him by his name. I've spoiled him a bit, so please let me watch over him for the time being." Shiro explained. He looked at me. "You there girl, what's your name?" Shiro asked, and I pointed at myself as if to say, 'Me?'

"Yes, you." he confirmed. "I'm Erina." I said. "Erina, I think that you'll get along with Itona quite well, won't you?" he said in a teasing tone, and I glared at him. Itona stood from his seat and walked over to me. "You seemed to be the strongest in this class, correct?" I nodded slowly. "You're weaker than me. I won't kill you." he walked over to Korosensei. "You are stronger than me. I can't wait to kill you, brother."

Everyone yelled in shock as I simply stared at my desk.

 _'Itona... What happened to you?'_

* * *

It was after school, and we had made a ring with our desks, us standing at the sides. Shiro had made the rule that if they stepped out of the ring, they'd be out. "Go!" Shiro yelled. In a flash, Itona had cut off Korosensei's hand. However, that wasn't we were staring at.

It was the tentacles from his head.

I stumbled, taking a step back. The battle raged on, with Shiro freezing Korosensei with a light every once in a while. In the end, Korosensei had won by trapping Itona with his molting and threw him into the window. Itona had gotten mad that he had lost, and was about to charge in when Shiro tranquilized him. Taking him away, the battle ended and we moved our desks back. I stood there, frozen as I hugged myself, breathing heavilyy. Irina-sensei came over and tapped me on the shoulder. "Erina, are you alright?" She asked in a caring tone, and I gave her a shaky smile. "Yes. I'm fine." I said before moving my desk. Everyone was talking about the battle, but I merely just stared at my desk.

Korosensei noticed my behaviour and called to me. "Erina?" I snapped. "Yes?" I called out. "Are you okay? You seemed off every since Itona came in." he noted. "Oh, it's nothing." I shrugged it off. "Erina." I looked over to Karasuma-sensei. "Even if you don't want to, it's best if you tell us." "Un. We'll be here for you." Irina-sensei added. "I might as well." Everyone turned to look at me. "Itona..." I hesitated.

"Itona Horibe is my twin brother."

Everyone was shocked.

"So that means..." "Yes. My full name is Erina Horibe. When we were 7, on our birthday, we were separated. I remembered it, but it seems like they put him on betablockers* to remove the memory. We have the same eyes and hair." I explained, and when they took a closer look, they saw it.

"Now that I think of it, you two do look quite familiar." Karma commented. "It must have been hard for you, seeing your brother after 9 years to find out that he's become such a monster." Maehara said, and everyone nodded. "Honestly, I don't feel that way. I'm just glad to see him again." Everyone looked at me, confused. "What do you mean?" they asked.

"I thought he was dead."

Looks of pity were directed at me, but I simply smiled as I looked at the desk. "But, I'm glad that he's alive. Though I'm not sure what "Shiro" did to him. Probably an implant..." I mumbled the last part.

* * *

It was after school, and we all decided on one thing. Going over to Karasuma-sensei, who was directing some people building some equipment. "Karasuma-sensei!" I yelled. Everyone appointed me as leader. Karasuma-sensei turned around and saw our large group. "What's the matter?" he asked. "We would like you to teach us more assassination techniques!" I yelled. He looked confused. "More than what you already know?" he asked, and I nodded.

"After watching Itona, we realized that eventually, Korosensei will be killed, and that we want it by our hands. In the future, If we are beaten by one punch, we won't understand why we've been trying so hard. That's why we want to kill him in the small amount of time we have." I explained.

"...Alright. In that case, I'll hold supplementary training after school for those interested. It'll be harsher than usual though." he explained. "Right!" we yelled. Leading us to a tree, he pointed at the ropes. "Well then, without delay, you'll be climbing these 20 meter ropes we just set up." Karasuma-sensei said with a evil grin.

And so, our extra training started.

* * *

* Betablockers - a type of medicine from the game To the Moon. Normally for heart conditions, a side effect is memory loss. If taken in a largish dose on a healthy person, it will only remove the memories, which is why it is possible that Itona could have taken them.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, the boys are in an exhibition match against the baseball club?" I asked, and Isogai nodded. "Right. The girls are against the basketball club." he answered. "The basketball club? Great. I hate basketball. Can't I be with the boys?" I asked. "Sorry Erina, but there are more boys than girls by 4, so you have to be with the girls." Korosensei informed me. "Is there anyway I can join them after?" "Sorry Erina, but those are the rules."

I pouted and laid my head on my desk. "Damn it."

* * *

"That was a close game!" Nakamura said as we left the gym, going to the baseball diamond. Meeting up with them, we sat down and watched the game. _'The chairman's the coach now? Damn, he'll use his manipulative powers against us.'_

"Watch out!" I looked over to see a ball coming straight at Okuda. _'That little-!'_ I cursed, glaring at Shindou. "Move!" I yelled, running towards her. Diving, I caught the ball with my bare hand, feeling it destroy my hand. "Argh!" Dropping the ball, I grabbed my wrist with my free hand, inspecting the damage. _'Nothing's damaged, just a lot of pain.'_ Carefully moving it, I grabbed the baseball from the floor and walked over. blood boiling.

"Hey, you." Shindou looked over. "Do you wanna die? Because you're wishing for a death sentence right now!" I yelled at him, my hands clenched tightly. "Whoa, Erina. You can't do this right now." Sugino said, grabbing my arms and holding them back. "But he almost made Okuda unconscious!" I retorted, and he whispered. "If you want to get your revenge, join us. Takebayashi isn't playing, so we have a free slot." he bribed, and I stopped. "You serious?" I asked, and he nodded. "Deal."

"I guess now's not the time." I said, taking off my jacket. "But, at least I'll get my revenge." Smirking, I went over to the benches, where I tied my hair up into a ponytail and grabbed a glove. The game went on, even with my help, we were losing.

It was the final batting for the baseball club, Shindou being the last one. Just as I got into a defensive stance, Karma went up to me. "Erina, Isogai, Coach has instructions for us." He explained everything, and I smirked. We walked right in front of Shindou, leaving a gap for Sugino to pitch. Getting permission from the chairman, we continued and got closer, now in range.

When Sugino pitched, he swung, obeying the chairman's orders, but we easily stepped back. His swing was slow, compared to what we did with Korosensei. "Hey, next time, swing with an intent to kill." Karma said before going back into position. In the end, he had done a swinging bunt. In a flash, we got everyone on base out, due to their surprise.

"Woo hoo! We did it!"

* * *

Karasuma-sensei was training us with our knife work as he was attacked many times, dodging. Meanwhile, Nagisa and I had gotten along quite well together, and we were going to do a surprise attack. Sneaking up on him, we lunged when he wasn't looking. Nagisa was blocked first and thrown to the ground before I was too. Realizing what he did, he quickly apologized. "Sorry, my block was too harsh. Are you okay?" he asked, and we nodded.

Gym class soon ended, and Karasuma-sensei went to leave when a burly man came, holding sweets and drinks. "Nice to meet you! I'm Takaoka Akira, and I'll be helping to teach gym!" he introduced himself, and everyone started to dig in. I, however, stood there, staring at the man with anger. "Aren't you going to join?" he asked, and I just scowled. "Come on, Erina." he said, a mocking smile on his face. I ignored him walked past, but he grabbed my arm. "Now now, where do you think you're going?" I snatched my arm away from him. "As if I'll fall to the same tricks again, monster."

* * *

I was right.

He revealed his true self the next day, scaring the hell out of everyone. He "made" a new schedule that had gym for the whole day, excluding lessons. He injured Maehara and Kanzaki, before Karasuma-sensei intervened. However, he couldn't do anything, due to the fact that Kataoka had taken over his role of gym teacher. "Now, everyone, 300 squats now! No complaining, unless you want to be punished." Everyone quickly obliged, scared. "As for you Erina," Everyone looked over. "You'll be doing double, unless you want your special punishment again."

"Stop."

We looked over to see Karasuma-sensei. "So you haven't accepted me yet? I understand. So, I have a deal." He took out a long, anti-sensei knife. "We'll decide with this!" Everyone stared, confused. "Karasuma, choose one student to fight against me." Everyone's hopes perked up. "However, we won't be using this." Kataoka walked over to his bag and took out a real knife, and everyone stared at it in shock.

"The knife used has to be the real deal." he said before throwing it to the ground, next to Karasuma-sensei.

"Stop! They aren't prepared for this! Even if they hold it, their bodies would just freeze up and-" I interrupted him. "Karasuma-sensei." He looked over to me. "Please, let me be the one to do it." I said with a stern gaze. Looking at me, he picked up the knife, walked over, and gave it to me. "I trust you Erina." I grabbed the knife and walked over. "Well well, I can't believe that I'm fighting against you. I wonder how you've improved."

Getting prepared, he beckoned me over, expecting me to charge at him. Instead, I took a deep breath, hiding all of my blood lust, and walked over to him, pretending that he wasn't there. "Accidentally" bumping into him I took a step back and swung. Surprised at my different approach, he barely dodged my knife, and his momentum made him fall to the ground. Jumping on him, my blood lust released as I looked at his terrified face my arms up in the air as I had a evil smile on my face.

"Shine*!" I yelled, my blood lust fully taking over.(*It's not shine, it's she-neh. Means die in Japanese if you're yelling it at someone.)

"Erina!"

I snapped out of my trance and barely managed to redirect my stab, cutting Takaoka slightly. "That's enough!" Korosensei came over and took the knife away, and I rolled off Takaoka and stood up, catching my breath. Everyone snapped out of their trance and went over to me, happy and proud. "Whoa! That was amazing!" Everyone started praising me as we celebrated my success. Takaoka angrily stood up, hovering over me. "You little brat! How dare you humiliate me in such a way!" He when to swing his fist as me when he was stopped by Karasuma-sensei with a backhand to the face. Takaoka fell to the ground, and just then, the Chairman appeared and went over to him. "Please leave the school grounds now. It seem like your teaching style is unacceptable in this school." he said, stuffing a paper into his mouth. Once the Chairman left, Takaoka left the area, storming out.

We whooped and cheered. "Nee, Karasuma-sensei, don't we get anything for getting Takaoka out?" asked Kurahashi, and he sighed. "I don't know anything about sweets, so tell me what you want when we get to town." he said, and we all cheered, going out to town.


	12. Chapter 12

"It's hot as hell."

We all were tired, the hot and humid weather getting to us. "Alright. Everyone, please change into your swimsuits and follow me."

* * *

We were following Korosensei in the forest. "It's probably a small stream." Chiba said. "Yeah. At least we'll be able to splash each other." Sugino noted, and we nodded. "Here we are!" Nagisa moved the branches away to reveal a large pool, with lanes and seats to rest. Korosensei explained how he did it, and we quickly pulled off our clothes and jumped in.

We played around, enjoying the cool water when Korosensei yelled out. "Kimura! No running at the poolside!" he started fussing around with us, and Kurahashi splashed water on him. "Come on! Don't be so fussy!" He shrieked, and we stared at him. 'What was that?' I thought, weirded out by his girlish scream. While he was distracted, Karma gestured to me with his hand underwater, and the two of us carefully swam over to Korosensei's chair. Flanking him, we grabbed a leg and started to shake the chair. "Karma-kun, Erina-san! Please do not shake sensei's chair!" he yelled, flailing around.

After that incident, we played around a bit more. "Damn!" I looked over to see some of the girls at a really deep end of the pool. "I dropped my bracelet in there. It's too deep though, even for Kataoka." Kurahashi explained. "I think I can get it." I said, and they looked over. "Are you sure, Erina? It's really deep." Nakamura warned. "Just lemme try."

Looking around, I spotted the bracelet on the ground. Taking a deep breath, I dove down, kicking my legs. Making it to the floor, I grabbed the bracelet and quickly made my way to the surface, running out of air. Feeling some water go into my lungs, I finally broke into the surface, gasping for air. As coughed out the water, I felt someone hold me up, a bare chest to my back. "Get all the air you need first." Noticing the voice to be Karma's, I did as he said, and once I was done, I gave the bracelet back to Kurahashi.

"Hey, you two look good with each other!" Nakamura hollered, and we both turned red. "Shut up! we yelled, but she simply winked before swimming off with the girls. "So... What's up?" Karma asked. The two of us hadn't had a proper conversation in days. "Nothing much." I simply answered as we went over to the shallow end. "How are your injuries? They should be fully healed by now, right? Any scars?" he asked, a soft, caring tone taking his voice instead of his usual, rough voice. "They're fully healed and no scars. I'm a fast healer."

We stayed silent for a bit, watching the others before Karma spoke up. "You wanna get out? I'm getting tired of the water." I nodded, and we got out, drying ourselves with our towels before putting on our short-sleeved hoodies and sandals. Slipping away from the group, Karma led me to a cliff, where there were a few flowers scattered around and a large sakura tree. Sitting in the shade of the tree, we looked at the scenery. Even with our hoodies, it was still quite chilly with the shade and light wind, so I shivered.

Noticing my discomfort, Karma put an arm around my shoulders, warming me up. "Thanks." I whispered, and he nodded. After a while, I decided to strike up a conversation. "So, what's with the change?" I asked, and he looked at me, confused. "What do you mean?" "You seem different than when I first met you. You're still the same old prankster, but I feel like you're softer. Kinder. You get what I mean." I explained, and he sighed. "Guess there's no hiding it. But, you can't tell anyone." I nodded. "Go ahead."

"Look at me first."

I looked up at him. "So what is it- Mmph!"

A pair of soft lips met mine as Karma kissed me, pulling back before I could respond. "So, does that explain everything?" he said with a mischievous grin as I blushed a dark red. "I-I guess..." I stuttered, squirming around. Karma merely pulled me close to him. "Don't worry. It's just me, you, and the many people watching."

"...Wait, what!?" I yelled as Karma quickly stood up. "It was a bet!" I growled. "Karma Akabane! Get your a** here right now! I'll kill you!" I yelled as I started chasing him, hearing everyone around us laughing.

"Love you too!"

* * *

It was about two days later, and we were all at the pool, our weapons with us. Terasaka had barged into class, forcing us to cooperate with him in order to assassinate Korosensei. "Good! Spread out just like that." he ordered. "What's with him? He's been acting strange for a while." Kataoka commented. "Yeah. Let's hope this doesn't kill us." I said, playing with my knife. I was situated right next to the dam, and I could tell that there was something off.

I totally jinxed it.

When Terasaka pulled a signal gun, the dam exploded, and caused the water to rush out, bringing us with it. Of course, me being right next to it cause me to get washed down first. Feeling the rocks cut into my skin, I felt a tentacle grab me and pull me out of the water. Landing safely, I looked at my arms to see a few small scrapes and one large cut on my left arm. "Why do I always get injured?" I asked myself as I covered the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. I looked around the area, seeing everyone safe and sound, but...

"S**t! Hara's not in a good position. Korosensei can't do anything because he's fighting Itona." I mumbled to myself. I ran towards the tree Hara was clinging on, jumping over rocks and branches. Once I got there, I started carefully climbing the tree, making it to the branch she was on. "Hara! Grab my hand and I'll pull you over here." I said, and she grabbed onto it. Carefully pulling her over, I helped her get down. "What about you?" she asked. "I'll be fine, just get to the others first." I told her, and she ran off.

 _'Damn, how am I gonna get down? My arm just got worse by climbing the tree and helping Hara, and it's slippery as hell.'_ I thought, trying to find a way to get down. I sighed. _'Guess this is the only way.'_ Taking a deep breath, I jumped down the tree, prepared for a hard landing. "Jeez, you sure use a lot of trust." I opened my eyes to see Karma carrying me.

"You know, when you jumped off that branch, you were definitely asking for a death wish. You're lucky I caught you." he said, and I just stuck my tongue out at him. "I would have only broken a few bones, that's all. Thanks for saving me though." I said, kissing him on the cheek before getting out of his grasp. "Anyways..."

"Let's get our revenge." With the signal from Karma, everyone jumped into the water, splashing Itona with the water. Being tricked, Shiro and Itona quickly left the area, and everyone threw their water away. "Now what?" Sugino asked. I smirked and got Terasaka's attention, jerking my head to Karma, who was perched on a rock. We both were thinking the same thing. _'Because he always takes the credit for himself, even though we did all the work, let's give him a taste of what we had to do!'_

Creeping over to him Terasaka grabbed his leg while I grabbed his arm, and we pulled him into the water. "What the hell! Why would you betray your boss like that!" he yelled, completely soaked. "You deserve it Karma. Sorry, but your girlfriend's on their side." I said, winking at him. "Please?" he pleaded, giving me puppy eyes.* "Sorry!" I yelled before tackling him back into the water, everyone else joining in.

"You know you're still bleeding, right?!"

"That can be dealt later!"

* * *

* Karma would never give puppy eyes, but it's an exception to his beloved Erina.


	13. Chapter 13

We were studying outside for our first semester exams, Korosensei helping us. "As Shiro said, whenever one of my tentacles are removed, I get significantly slower." Korosensei started. He explained about his tentacles, and our goal. "If one of you gets the top score of a subject in your grade, you will have the privilege of removing one for my tentacles." This made everyone perk up. We went back to the classroom to study, and everyone helped each other with the subjects.

After studying for a while, I stood up and stretched. "I'm going outside for some fresh air." I told Korosensei, and I walked out. Going over to the trees, I walked over to the 'pool', which was currently building up after the events with Itona and Shiro. I stared at my reflection. Yellow eyes, silver hair, and a school uniform. You could have thought I was a normal student, with the exception of the gauze around my arm.

Walking around the edge, I enjoyed the quiet before making a loud noise. My foot caught a slippery part of the rock, and I slipped into the small pool. Emerging, I sighed. "Why does this happen to me?" I asked myself. Getting out, I wrapped my arms around my soaked body and went back to class. Sneaking past the windows, I entered the change room, where I located a towel and dried myself off. Changing into my gym clothes, I walked back to class, slightly cold.

"Hey Erina, why are you dressed in your gym clothes?" Karma asked as I sat next to him. Our desks were moved into groups in order to help each other with our subject. "Oh, while I was walking, I went to the pool and slipped in. My clothes got wet, so I hafta wear this." I explained, and Karma chuckled. "I guess that what you get for chasing me. But anyways, you are okay, right?" he asked, and I nodded. "Good." he said, kissing me on the cheek. "Karma! No affection during class!" Korosensei yelled, and I turned red. "Okay!" he yelled back.

* * *

After spending the rest of the day studying, we were finally dismissed. Walking with the usual group, Nagisa, Karma, and Sugino, we talked about a few small things. "Hey, did you know that Erina fell into the pool while taking a break?" Karma said, and the others looked at me. "Seriously?" "Hey, it was wet!" Feeling a cough crawling up my throat, I excused myself and coughed into my elbow, thinking that I had choked on my spit.

I didn't stop.

The coughing soon turned to me throwing up on the ground, making me lose all my energy. I fell to my knees, and everyone crowded around me. "Are you okay?" Nagisa asked, but I couldn't reply. His voice sounded weird, and everyone's questions faded into nothingness as I went unconscious.

* * *

"It's asthma."

 _'Where am I? Why is it dark? Where are the voices coming from?'_

"Asthma? But she hasn't shown any signs of it."

 _'Karma! Where is he? Is he okay?'_

"She probably had it when she was young, and it went away. They must have called it off as recovered."

 _'Asthma? When did I ever get it? When I was 5?'_

"All you need is a sudden chill or a time period of stress. If she gets a cold, it can come back abruptly."

 _'Was is because of the pool? But I didn't get a cold in that amount of time, did I?'_

"She said that she fell into the pool while taking a break. That must have activated it."

Feeling the strength to move my eyelids, I slowly opened my eyes to see Karasuma-sensei, Nagisa, Karma, and Sugino. "Good, you've regained consciousness." Karasuma-sensei said. I felt the weight of a cloth on my forehead as it cooled me down. "Water..." I breathed out, my throat dry and sore. "Here." Karma held a glass with a straw, and I greedily drank it up. "You've had bad asthma when you were quite young, correct?" Karasuma-sensei asked, and I nodded. "There are cases where people have died from it. You should be careful, even if you think that you're fully recovered."

The sight of Karasuma-sensei at my side, with the group standing to the side made a picture appear in my head. It was of my father, next to me in my bed when I had a bad asthma attack when I was 5, my mother and Itona looking at me with worried eyes. "Rest until the fever and coughing has stopped, okay? The rest of you are free to leave, I can take Erina back to her house."

Leaving the room, Nagisa and Sugino said their goodbyes before leaving, making it just Karma and I in the room. "...I'll take you back home instead. Is that okay?" he asked, and I nodded. Leaving to go get Karasuma-sensei's consent, I carefully took of the towel on my forehead and swung my legs off the bed. Using the objects around me, I made my way to the door and opened it. In front of me was Karma. "Did he let you?" I rasped out, and he nodded. Slipping his arm around my torso, we slowly walked out the school and to the path.

Starting our descent, Karma sighed. "This won't do." he said, and swept me off my feet, carrying me bridal style. Quickly slinging my arms around his neck, he gave a mischievous smirk. "Off we go!" "What do you mean-! Kyaa!" I yelled as he started to run down the hill, making it to the school in record time. Leading him out the gates, I told him my address and we arrived in a few minutes, Letting me down, I used his shoulder to steady myself before unlocking the door.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay?" he asked, and I nodded. "Don't worry, I'm a tough girl." I gave a soft smile, and he kissed me on the forehead. "Get well, okay?" I nodded before saying our goodbyes and shutting the door.

* * *

*The idea of Erina suddenly getting asthma was from Black Butler in the Book of Circus arc, where Ciel get's a cold from getting drenched by Freckles, and gets his asthma again even though he thought it went away when he was little.


	14. Chapter 14

Even though I was sick for the few days that we had, I still studied my hardest for my finals. Once my fever went down, I deemed myself well enough to get back to school. Packing up my things, I made sure that my pencil case had everything I needed before going off.

* * *

After a quick speech from Korosensei, we went to the classroom where our finals were held, and took a seat. _'The first test, English.'_ We received our sheets and started our tests. Entering the battlefield with our hammers, we started to take down the monsters called problems. Slaying the monsters, I looked around. _'Heh, these questions are a joke. Even in you lived in L.A for a year, that's not enough. You need years of experience and reading to pass this.'_

Looking at the next one, I noticed it's familiar writing. _'Catcher in the Rye. It's a good thing that I read that back in middle school. Even Korosensei apparently recommended it to the class.'_ Easily taking it down, I finished the English test.

Next, Science.

Grabbing a staff, I fought my way through the questions, defeating each monster. Seeing how Okuda had managed to get her way through, I smiled. _'That girl can definitely defeat anyone in Science.'_

Social Studies.

Grabbing a bulky sword, I slashed and sliced through, defeating the odd looking questions.

Japanese Literature.

I jumped gracefully, using my lance to hit the weak spots of the questions, even using some special moves.

Math.

...I won't even tell you how it was.

* * *

3 days later, we got our tests back. Because we got our paper and ranking at the same time, it was much more stressful.

"Alright class, it's time to read out the results, starting with English. Our top scorer is...

"And #1 in your grade was Nakamura Rio and Erina!" Everyone cheered as they looked at the both of us. Handing our English tests back, he marked two of his tentacles for us before he announced the next one. "The top in our class in literature was... Erina once again! However, first place was taken by Asano Gakushuu by one point!" Everyone stared at me, shocked at how close I was. Getting my paper back, I looked at my mistake. "Tch. A simple one." I grumbled. "Second in our class was Kanzaki Yukiko!" I smiled.

"In Social Studies, our top scorer was Isogai Yuuma with 97 points! And... you bested Asano-kun and got the top score!" "Woo! I knew you could do it Isogai!" I yelled. "Second was Erina, with 96 points, also beating Asano!" I fist pumped, glad that I beat him. "In Science, the top in our class is... Okuda Manami! You also got the top score in your grade!" Everyone cheered as the walked up and got her paper, sheepish.

"Better luck next time Erina, you were quite close!" Korosensei said, handing me my paper back with a 95. "And for Math, the top scoring in our class is... Erina, with 100 points! She is also the top score in your grade, sharing the spot with Asano-kun!" My eyes widened, shocked that Karma wasn't in this spot. giving a big smile, Korosensei stopped us. "Also..."

"Erina got a total of 490 points, right behind Asano!"

"Alright Erina!" "You go girl!" Everyone cheered at my score, and I blushed slightly. Looking out of the corner of my eyes I saw that Karma had stomped away, clearly angered by his mark. _'I'll talk with him later.'_

* * *

After school, I hung around for a bit, watching Karma at a far angle. Once I saw him hanging around a tree nearby, I went to talk to him when I was beaten by Korosensei. Watching their conversation, Karma had stalked off, and Korosensei looked at me, nodding. Running, I went to the one place I knew that he would be. The cliff side.

Approaching the area, I saw him, standing in the wind. Carefully walking up to him, I stopped, about a foot away. "Karma?" I said softly, but he didn't answer. "I just wanted to say that I'm so-" I said as I put my hand on his shoulder, but he roughly pushed me away. "Leave." he said sternly. "But-" "Leave!" he roared, and I flinched slightly.

"...I understand."

Turning away, I started to walk away when I was stopped by his voice. "Wait-! I didn't mean to-!" "It isn't your fault."

"I was the same when I was younger. Enraged that I never got the top. But, as I grew older, I learned that the easiest way was to not isolate yourself, and accept help." I said, back to him. Feeling a warm body and wet tears on my back, I simply smiled as I soothed him. "Shh. It's okay. Just let it all out."

We stood there for a few moments. Once Karma was done crying, I wiped his tears away and pecked him on the lips. "Much better, right?" I asked, and he nodded. "Come on. The least you can do is come to the assembly."

* * *

The assembly was much better than before. Even though they had made fun of us again, it didn't have much impact, due to the fact that our whole class had gotten in the top 50. Our prize for doing so? An assassination trip to an island, where we would definitely kill Korosensei.

* * *

A week before the class headed to the island, they met at the school with Karasuma and Irina. Everyone practised with their skills, either on knife work or gun work. Just then, Lovro came by as a special instructor. "Everyone's skills are very good." he commented. "By the way, where's Erina? Is she not practising with the others?" Lovro asked, and Karasuma pointed to the side, where she was practising by herself.

"She's over there. She prefers knife work over guns, so I sent her to the side to practice on her own. Though, there is something that's bothering me about her." Karasuma said as he watched her in the corner of his eyes. "What is it?" Lovro asked.

"She brought in a scythe."

Lovro's eyes widened. "Where did she get that from?" he asked. "Exactly what I was thinking. Though she's quite good at it." They watched her for a few more moments before Lovro made his rounds to each student, helping them out.

"Hey, Nagisa, come here for a moment." Erina called him over. "Can I practice on you?" She asked. "Don't worry, I have an anti-sensei version, so it won't hurt you." she quickly added, and he nodded. "Actually," she started, and she put her fingers in her mouth, making an ear-piercing sound.

"Come over here for a moment everyone! I wanna practice something, and because I have no one else here, I'll hafta use the class." she said, and everyone nodded. "Okay, what you need to do is try to fight me. This ain't a practice, this is full on you-are-trying-to-kill-me fighting, alright? I'll use my anti-sensei scythe and see how fast I can take you down. One by one, come up to me, and if I say the word 'dead' to you, you can leave and go back to fighting. I'll be timing myself, got it?"

Preparing the watch on her wrist, she pressed a button. "Go!" she yelled, and they started to come at her. "Dead." she said, pretending to slice someone's neck. "Dead." Stabbing someone. This went on until everyone was 'dead', and she stopped her watch.

"36.8 seconds. Not bad." she mused out. "Erina." She looked up to see Lovro standing in front of her, Nagisa right behind. "Yes, Lovro-san?" she asked. "Come with Nagisa and I. I have some... special training for the two of you." Following Lovro, they went to a secluded part of the field. "Erina, I suspect that you know what I'm going to teach Nagisa here."

"I'm sorry, but please give me a hint."

"Two weapons."

"Ah, yes I do." she responded. "Great. You'll help me teach Nagisa that move." "Got it." "Also, I'll give you some special training as well."

"I understand. Let's start."


	15. Chapter 15

It was time for our summer assassination trip.

Wearing some shorts, a tank top, and some flannel, we were greeted by a waiter. "Here is a complimentary drink from the hotel. We hope you enjoy your stay." he said, handing me one. Saying a small thank you, I sat at one of the tables. Checking my nails, which were painted pink, I dipped it into my drink and swirled it around before wiping it off with a paper towel.

It turned black.

 _'S**t, drinks are tampered.'_ Looking around, I grabbed my glass and headed inside. Going to the bathroom, I made sure that there was no one inside before dumping it away. Throwing the glass cup away, I stepped out and went back inside. "Finished already?" asked the waiter, and I nodded. "Could I have some water? I'll probably need it later, I get thirsty often." I said. "Are you sure you don't want some more juice?" I shook my head. "I'll get it for you right away."

* * *

After a small break, we got to work, going into groups. Each group would distract Korosensei as the others would prepare for our assassination. Soon enough, it was getting dark, so we went on a boat to have dinner. Once that was done, we lead him to a party house above the water, where he would watch a movie before we winners would shoot his tentacles.

Once our embarrassing movie was over, it was time to start. We all shot his tentacles at the same time before the wall came down, literally. We surrounded him with water and bb pellets, making him unable to escape. "Erina!" Kayano yelled, tossing an object at me. Easily catching it, I started to fight Korosensei inside, leaving him distracted. "A scythe? Interesting weapon choice."

"I have been trained for 9 years, being the best." I said with a smirk. Fighting for a bit, I saw two bullets from the corner of my eyes and jumped back. Korosensei flashed into a bright light as he exploded. Pushed back by the force, I ran to where the source was. Bubbles of air formed onto of the water, and I put my hand in, grabbing an odd sphere. Taking it out of the water, I almost dropped it back in when I saw what it was.

"Korosensei?!" I yelled in shock. "Nurufufufu. You did well, but not enough." In the end, we found out that he had contracted his flesh and used his remaining energy to build a barrier. "Still, you all did a very nice job. Not even the military officials could get this far." he commented, but that still didn't bring us out of our bad mood.

Heading back to the hotel area, we dried ourselves off and changed when my name was called. "Erina?" I turned around to see Nakamura, leaning against the wall as she took shaky steps. "Could you help me get to my room? My legs aren't working well..." she trailed off as she collapsed to the ground. "Nakamura!" Running over to her, I looked around to see that other people were the same.

"Everyone who is fine, help me lay the infected down on the porch! Takebayashi, get some ice and bags!" I yelled, ordering people around. We lined everyone up and Okuda, Takebayashi and I put ice bags on everyone's foreheads, cleaning up the blood and sweat from their faces. "So we're going together?" I asked Karma, who had information from Karasuma-sensei. "Yup. Okuda and Takebayashi will stay here to help the others. We'll launch a surprise attack from an entrance on the cliffside."

"Got it." Looking over our patients, I dug through my bag and tossed a bottle of pills to Okuda. "They're supplements. They should help them get stronger for the meanwhile." I told her, and she nodded. Getting ready with the others, we set off to get the antidote.

* * *

We arrived at the cliffside, ready for action. "It'll be hard to get up there." Karasuma-sensei said, but we all smirked. Jumping up, we scaled part of the mountain in record time. "This is easy compared to our training." Isogai called out. Giving us our orders, we climbed up.

Once we made it to the top, Ritsu gave us a quick look at the inside, overriding the locks and some of the cameras. "Let's go." Karasuma-sensei said, and he led us through the stairs, making it to the main lobby. Lots of guards were placed around the area, making it impossible for us to get through. "Watch and learn." Irina-sensei walking through, a champagne glass in her hand. Making a scene, she seduced the guards, letting us pass.

Walking through the halls of the hotel, pretending that we were guests, we made it to another lobby. Being reckless, Terasaka and Yoshida approached the suspicious person walking our way. "Terasaka, watch out!" Fuwa yelled. Running towards them Karasuma-sensei pulled them away, but I noticed something else, which was why I was there as well. I grabbed a handkerchief from my pocket and forcefully covered Karasuma-sensei's mouth and nose with it. Taking the man down with a kick, we retreated.

"You're the one who gave is the drinks." Fuwa said. She explained her reasoning with the man, and I added my own information as well. "That's not all." I started, adding on to Fuwa's statement. "My fingernails are painted with a special paint." I said, showing them to him. "When I mix a liquid with it, it's able to detect drugs in them, changing colour. I never drank the drink in the first place."

Though I said that, his mouth curled into a smile. "Even though you say that, you're still paralysed. You can't do anything to me." he said. "It was either me or sensei. I'd rather have him alive than me, if it were a poison gas. Even though the handkerchief covered his mouth and nose, he'll still be weak due to still inhaling some of it, even if it's a small amount." I said.

In the end, Karasuma-sensei took him down with a knee to the face, and we hid him with the furniture in the room. "Can you stand?" Isogai asked, and I shook my head. "I'll be down for a while, and walking takes up all my energy." I told him, so he slung my arm around his shoulder.

We walked over to our next destination, the lookout hallway. Peeking over the corner, there was a man that seemed to be foreign. "If only I had a gun with live ammo..." I heard Karasuma-sensei mumble, and I smirked lightly. _'Just wait until he sees what I have in store for them.'_

In the end, Karma managed to take down the man with ease, and we tied him up with duct tape. "Even though it's over, I still had a lot of fun." he said with a smile. "Oh? But the fun's just starting." Karma said. "What do you mean?" Karma held up two tubes, one with wasabi, and the other with spicy mustard. "Don't you dare." I scolded, prying myself from Isogai's hold and onto Karma, pinning him down.

"Oi! Get off of me!" he yelled. "Sorry, but I can't. If you can't remember, I'm immobile right now. My muscles are dead." I said teasingly, enjoying my free pillow. "God damn, someone get her off of me so I can torture him!" Karma whined, but he was shut up when I kissed him. "There. Now will you stop?" I asked, and he sighed. "Fine." Smirking, I got up with the help of Isogai, and we set off.

We entered the VIP area, where there were two guards situated close by. Terasaka and Yoshida managed to take them out with a stun gun that they somehow got, with Korosensei knowing the whole time. "Terasaka, reach into their breast pockets. There should be something of interest." Korosensei said, and he did as he was told. Inside were two guns. Korosensei gave them to Hayami and Chiba, for they were our best shooters.

"I know that someone here also has a weapon of interest."

"Awe, you ratted me out."

Everyone looked at me. "Hey, it should be known that I always have a trick up my sleeve." I said, reaching into my back pocket.

I grabbed a gun, taking it out.

"Isn't it a beauty?" I said, letting it shimmer in the light. "But enough talk, let's get going."

* * *

We were at the top floor at last, and my strength was finally back. We had gone past another hitman in the concert hall, thanks to Hayami and Chiba's gun skills, and taped the man up. Carefully approaching the man, we creeped up to him and were about to attack when he said something. "Itchy." We froze in place. "Ever since that fight, I've been itching for revenge."

The man turned around, revealing his face.

"Tadaoka." I growled.

"Come Erina! Let us fight on the rooftop!"

* * *

We arrived at the helicopter pad, and Tadaoka had beckoned me to come up with him. "So... Do I kill him?" I asked Karasuma-sensei. "...No." Nodding, I walked up and stood next to the knife at my feet. "It's nice to see you again. Before we fight, I have once request from you. Apologise."

Doing as told, I looked up from my bowing position. "I'll show you something you'll love." Throwing the suitcase in the air, he pressed the button. "No!"Karasuma-sensei yelled as everyone gasped in shock, but I sat there, passive. "Smog showed me the aftereffects of this poison, and that the victim's head start swelling up like a grape. You wouldn't want that, wouldn't you?" he asked.

"No, but I don't care."

Everyone stared at me, shocked. "What do you mean? Aren't your friends in danger?" Takaoka asked me with a smile. "Or do you just want them to die?" "Oh don't worry. I've already found the antidote, and it doesn't require that medicine that you have."

A flash of light, and Takaoka was unconscious in a second.

Our summer trip ended soon after that.


	16. Chapter 16

Takebayashi betrayed us.

It seems like during summer, he was asked by the headmaster to join 3-A, which he agreed to. After a speech from him during our welcome back assembly, we did our classes, an emptiness in the class. When it was time for another assembly, Takebayashi went up to do another speech, he surprised everyone.

He had somehow snuck in a plaque from the headmaster's office, and using a hooked knife, easily destroyed it with one blow. After that, he was welcomed back into our class.*

Soon after that, Kayano started her own assassination attempt, making a giant pudding. It failed, but it was nice attempt, and we got free food in the end.

* * *

It's time for gym, and we were learning something new.

"Moving from the basics of explosives, we'll be learning free-running. Mimura, if your target was that lone pine tree over on that rock, how long would you think it would take you and how?" Karasuma-sensei asked. Explaining his method, Karasuma-sensei gave a nod of approval. "Erina, how about you?" he asked me. Standing up, I surveyed the land.

"I'd free-fall of the cliff, land, flip myself up and run along the waterfall's cliff side before flipping to get a proper landing. Using my momentum, I'd jump over the bushes and onto that tree over there, where I'll jump between the two rocks over there and onto the tree branch." I explained.

"Mind demonstrating?"

"Not at all."

Positioning myself on the cliff's edge, I did what I had explained in a blur, surprising everyone. "What's my time?" I yelled. "10.31!" Mimura yelled.

* * *

A few days later, Korosensei announced a little game.

"We will be playing Cops and Robbers for one hour! Karasuma-sensei and I will be the cops, and you the robbers. However, I will be guarding the jail until the last minute." Korosensei explained, and we all started the game.

* * *

 _2 minutes left._

 _'Ugh, I used up all my energy on running.'_ I was hanging onto the edge of the cliff, my energy gone. Looking down, I sighed. _'I'll do it this once.'_

I let go of the edge.

* * *

"Erina! Are you okay?"

I walked out of the forest, a few scrapes here and there. "Yup. Perfectly fine. I just fell off a cliff, that's all." I said calmly, and everyone yelled. "You fell off a cliff?! How are you even alive?" everyone yelled. "I have my secrets." I said with a smile. "By the way Karasuma-sensei, why didn't you tag me? You were clearly close to me the whole time." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, like a good 70 meters away from me." "How could you even know that I was there?"

"Once again, I have my secrets!"

* * *

The day after, there was the news of a bra thief that looked like Korosensei. Getting information, Fuwa led Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, Terasaka, herself and I to the site, where there was laundry hanging. Watching, we saw Korosensei as well, but there was another person. Attacking them, it was revealed that it was Karasuma-sensei associate, helping a certain someone.

The sheets flew up, surrounding him as the real culprits appeared.

"Itona!"

I rushed out of the bushes that we were hiding and watched the scene with wide eyes. In the end, Korosensei managed to get out by using a new move he learned, blasting Itona away. Catching him with his tentacles, Korosensei placed him on the ground. "There you have it, Shiro-san. This sort of surprise will not work anymore. Leave Itona with 3-E and step away. Spread the correct information that I am not the thief."

"It hurts... My head hurts... My brain's gonna tear open...!" Looking over at him, we saw that Itona was clutching his head, in immense pain. I ran over to him and held him tight, trying to soothe him. "It's no good Erina. He'll only last three more days. Enjoy your last moments with him." Shiro said before leaving.

Being kicked away, Itona also left, leaving us in the dust.

* * *

The next day, Ritsu showed us the local news, where the reporter told that there were many cell phone stores being destroyed. "This is Itona's work, right?" Maehara commented. "But why cell phone stores?" Fuwa asked. "Erina, I'm sure that you know why." Korosensei said, and everyone looked at me.

"My father was the president of Horibe Electronics Factory, which means that Itona and I are his children. We supplied smartphone parts globally, but I found out that two years ago, they were in debt and went bankrupt. They must have left Itona alone. Of course, I was unaware of this, so I never knew until now." I explained.

"I see. However, being his sensei, it's my duty to get him back. Everyone, come along."

* * *

They stared at the ruins of the building. "It's nice to see you again, Itona-kun." Korosensei said. "You... Let's fight..." Itona breathed out. "As much as I would fight you, let's do that in a vacant place, shall we?" As soon as Korosensei finished his sentence, there was a loud explosion as we were covered in a powder. Rushing towards Itona, Erina's instincts kicked in as she protected him.

Not realizing it, the two of them were encased in a net and dragged away from the others. During the rough ride, Erina noticed that if the net touched Itona's hair, where the tentacles were located, they would melt and he would flinch in pain, so Erina hugged him tight, making sure that his head was covered.

Arriving in an area, Korosensei arrived in front of them, but it was revealed that there were snipers and shooters all around them. "Fire. Your target's Itona." Shiro commanded, and Erina braced for the attack, covering him. Korosensei had managed to protect them somehow, but it wasn't enough.

Luckily for them, Class E came in time, taking care of the shooters. Shiro left, leaving Erina and Itona in the net. Getting them out, Terasaka and him group decided that they would be the ones to take care of Itona.

* * *

After going to Muramatsu's they went to Yoshida's where they took a ride on one of the bikes they had. However, Itona was flung off and landed into a bush, where his tentacles were calling for revenge. Running off, Erina stepped forwards and took care of him. Dodging a tentacle towards her, she calmly flicked him on the forehead. "Itona, didn't I tell you something a long time ago?" she asked, but he didn't answer.

"'Don't stray from your path even if you've lost once or twice. All you have to do is win some day'." she said, lightly hitting him on the head. "Same goes for killing Korosensei. It's fine if we can't do it now, it's fine if we fail 100 times. Until our deadline, if we can kill him just once, it's our win. With the bounty, we can buy back Tou-san's factory, and everything'll be settled. Then Tou-san'll come back."

"Then how do I spend my time while I wait for victory to appear?" he asked, and Erina smiled softly, lifting his chin slightly. "That's easy. You spend your time will all of us, and Onee-chan too." The bloodlust disappeared from his eyes. "Was I... rushing?" he hesitantly asked. "...Yeah. That's what Onee-chan thinks."

Going over, Korosensei removed the tentacles from Itona, and he was happily welcomed to 3-E.

* * *

Itona had bonded quite well with everyone. Incidentally, he's in Terasaka's group, which didn't make me that happy, but I didn't care. I was glad that my brother was back.

During lunch one day, he was building something, and I moved my chair over to watch him. Soon enough, all the boys came over. "Whoa! That looks so high tech!" Sugino said. "This is nothing. Both of us were required to learn this when we were little, so this is a joke." I said.

I have to say, he's really gotten well with the boys.

* * *

*If you can't tell, I've really sped through that part, and a lot of the story in general, just because I feel like they don't really have a significant part to my story. It also might be because I'm too lazy, but that's something you're not allowed to know.


	17. Chapter 17

"Irasshaimase!"

I greeted a customer and lead them to a table. "How are you Erina-san?" one asked. "I'm doing very well, thank you very much." I answered, placing a menu on their table. Talking with them for a bit, I got their order. "So one Flat White and one Earl Grey, correct? Kaito-san also recommends chiffon cake as well." I said, and they nodded, adding it to the list. "By the way Erina-san, how is Kaito-san? I heard that he wasn't well awhile ago." one asked.

"Kaito-san is much better now, though he seems a bit weaker than before. I'm just hoping that he'll last till the end of the year. If he passes away any time soon, I don't know who'll take over the shop. If it's the end of the year, I'll be able to do it." I explained. "Taking care of a shop at such a young age? But how?" they asked. "Don't worry, I've got it." I said with a wink before leaving to get their order ready.

"Oh? So the rumours are true. You're breaking a rule here, Isogai, Erina."

Turning around, I scowled. "Asano. What do you want?" I asked, walking up to go next to Isogai. "You two are not supposed to be working. You'll be expelled. Come, let us discuss this outside."

Following him outside, we talked a bit before making a deal.

* * *

"Boutaoshi, huh? Seems interesting."

I sat with the boys as we thought of a plan. "The problem is, Class A has 28 boys. We have 16, 17 when you include Erina." Takebayashi commented. "Also, I found out that Asano invited 4 friends from other countries, all of them much too bulky to be 15. We'll have a harder time with them." I added, and everyone sighed.

However, we all got our spirits up and had the perseverance to win.

* * *

I finished the 100 meter sprint in first, easily beating the track team. "Ha! Take that!" I yelled before walking over to where our class was. Watching the other events, it was time for the main one. Boutaoshi. "In order to identify each team, Class A will be wearing jackets and helmets!" the announcer said. "You mean safety gear." I mumbled.

Setting our pole, Isogai climb up and situated himself, and I climbed up after him, using him as a lift to get to the very top, balancing there. Once the game started, Our pole was quickly tilted, so I had to get off. Running around with our attack squad, I abandoned them and ran by myself, making sure that they were the centre of attention.

"Erina! Itona!" I heard my name being yelled, and I started to sprint towards our pole. "Get ready!" I yelled, warning Takebayashi and Terasaka as I ran on our pole, using my momentum to soar forwards. Meeting up with Itona, he grabbed my hand and used his extra momentum to pull me along.

Landing on the pole, we took it down.

"YEAH!" We yelled, joining together. We had won, letting Isogai and I off the hook.

* * *

As quick as it left, midterms were back again. However, something came up.

"How could you? You were too drunk on your abilities, and this is what happened. As for your punishment, the whole class isn't allowed to study for the next two weeks. You'll also be helping to take care of the daycare while the Principal heals." Korosensei explained.

"Remember, that's both a daycare and an after-school area, so make sure you don't destroy it!"

* * *

The next two weeks went by in a flash. We helped out at the daycare, taking care of the kids and helping them with their studies. We performed for them, cooked, did whatever we could. We also modified the place by expanding it to make it much larger. When the Principal came back, he was shocked.

"We just finished building it. Hopefully it's to your standards. But let's not stall. Shall we show you the inside?" I asked before leading him inside. "First is the upper level. The room is separated into two halves. The first is a library. It's nice and quiet, allowing the kids to focus well. The second is a play area. We've placed the mats accordingly to ensure the best safety." I explained.

"Now, to the staff room, but also known as the garage."

Leading him through, we showed his bike hooked up. "We've added a motor to your bike, so that you can ride without tiring yourself out when grabbing large groceries. How it's charged up is simple. If you hook it up when the kids are playing, as they turn the round-a-bout, the energy charges up and charges your bike." I explained.

His eyes widened before going back to normal. "This is great and all, but I'll only acknowledge your work if you've touched the hearts of the children." Just then, one of the kids, Sakura, ran down the stairs, coming straight from school. "Nagisa, look! I got second place in my class!" she said, and soon after, a few more kids came running down.

"Erina-neechan! Erina-neechan! Play with us before you go!" they yelled, grabbing my arms and dragging me upstairs. Playing with them for a bit, I left soon after, sad looks on their faces.

"Don't worry, Nee-chan'll come back soon, I promise, okay? While I'm gone, make sure to do well on your studies and be healthy, okay?" "Hai!" Waving goodbye to the children, we faced midterms.

* * *

Due to the lack of studying, everyone's rankings lowered.

Except for Karma and I.

We both had gotten second, making up for everyone's mistakes. Just then, Karasuma-sensei came in with a few of his associates carrying a few boxes. "Even though you've proven yourself well with your punishment, we can't continue our training like this. As such, as a present from me to you, we've decided to provide you with new gym clothes."

We were handed our clothes, me getting a boys one instead. Putting them on, I admired the beauty. "I never had this when I was training before. Not fair." I mumbled, stroking the fabric.

In the end, we decided to show off to Korosensei, and quickly resumed our lessons.


	18. Chapter 18

Irina-sensei's birthday passed by without us knowing, so it was up to us to make her feel better. We bought flowers and spent as much time as possible with her. In the end, she found out about it, but she still thanked us for it.

However, she never came to school in the next few days. We were getting worried, for she never disappeared for this long.

"Please, call me if there is any updates on Irina-sensei's whereabouts. Sensei must go." Korosensei left the room, and we tried to think of a plan when a man came in. he was the person that had called the hospital when we injured the man from the daycare, and the one who we bought flowers for Irina-sensei.

As he walked to the front of the room, his body became see through. "I'd like to introduce myself to the class.

"I am the hitman known as the 'God of Death'." Everyone's eyes widened in shock as they looked at the presumed God of Death.

"Ritsu-san, display the image I sent you." he said, and everyone looked over. With a stoney face, Ritsu revealed the image he sent. Looking over, I saw the glimpse of Irina-sensei in a box, tied up before Ritsu removed it from her screen. "I have a deal to make with you. You must come to the location that I tell you if you want to get her back. If you don't, that's fine. I'll send her to you after I have divided her into equal parts among you."

"The next 'flower'? Well, it'll probably be one of you guys. In fact..." the man trailed off and made eye contact with me, smirking. He suddenly disappeared, and my eyesight disappeared as a hand covered my eyes.

* * *

Everyone stared at the sight of the God of Death covering Erina's eyes. "She's the one." Placing the bouquet he brought on her desk he smiled as he saw the faces on her classmates' eyes. "Let her go." Karma stood up, an angry look on his face. "Sorry, no can do." Gritting his teeth, Karma went to throw a punch when he froze.

The God of Death had a pistol to Erina's head, his finger on the trigger.

"If you move one more step, I'll kill her. She either comes with me, or she's dead." The whole class was silent. No one knew what to do, and no one was brave enough to step up. If they did, their classmate was gone forever.

"...I'll go with you."

Everyone jerked their head to Erina, where she had spoken up. "Wonderful choice." Removing the pistol from her head, he brought it down on her, easily knocking her unconscious. "I'll see you soon." Grabbing the bouquet of flowers, he undid the bonding on them, making the petals fly everywhere as he disappeared, Erina as his hostage.

* * *

The night was different, with bloodlust in the air and injuries all around. Class 3-E had surrendered to the God of Death, and were all stuck in a room with a caged wall. "Also, I'll give you a little present." Reaching behind the door that he was about exit out of, he grabbed something and threw it into the room before leaving.

"Erina!" Karma was the first to recognize the item thrown in, and soon enough, everyone crowded over. "Is she alright?" Kanzaki asked. "She seems fine." Isogai said, looking her over. Just then, a opening opened from the ceiling, and down fell Korosensei. Soon after, Karasuma, Irina, and the God of Death came from a different passage way. Talking with Korosensei, the man fled, Karasuma hot on his heels. Irina soon left as well on order, not before taking her collar bomb off.

"Minna! Is everyone okay?" Korosensei asked, and everyone nodded. "Korosensei? Could you come over here for a moment? Erina seems... different." Kayano said, and he went over. "Hmm, this is something." he said, putting his 'hand' to his 'chin'.

Erina seemed to be glowing by a good amount, undisturbed by all the noise. "I've only seen this once in my life by one person, but I'm sure that they're long dead by now... Then again, their appearance is quite fuzzy in my memories, for I can't seem to remember them." Reaching out to touch her, Korosensei was stopped by an invisible barrier.

"Korosensei, from the person that you knew before, do you remember what their powers were?" Nagisa asked. "Well, she was quite the girl, I do say. She could master any type of weapon and was quite the agile person, being able to free-run on anything. For being young, she could easily plan her attacks and think of alternatives in a flash." he explained.

"Did you have a crush on her?" Karma asked, and Korosensei shook his head. "How could I? She was only 7." Everyone took some time to process the information, while others managed to get it quite fast. "That... sounds just like Erina." Chiba said, realization striking him. "Does it? It might just be a coincidence though, for Korosensei did say that he didn't remember her appearance." Karma commented.

"Anyways, enough stalling. We need to find a way to get out of this cage."

* * *

After the group had successfully hid from the God of Death, they heard a loud splash, and saw that Karasuma and the God of Death were fighting each other. Everyone thought that the battle had ended when he used his special weapon on Karasuma, but Korosensei revealed that he had used a single tentacle to save Karasuma.

"Oh, but this isn't over yet." the God of Death declared to Karasuma. "Come on over here, dearest!" he called out. Particles of lights formed in front of him, and when it was complete, it made the form of Erina. "This is my final weapon. I'm surprised that I had to pull this out, and honestly, this was a last minute thing. Let's hope this works, shall we?"

Taking out a knife, the God of Death placed it in Erina's hand. "Go." As if she were a machine, her eyes opened to reveal bright, white eyes as she started to attack Karasuma.

"Korosensei! Erina's gone!" Maehara yelled, and Korosensei looked at the scene. "Karasuma!" he yelled, and Karasuma managed to listen in on his words as he was dodging Erina's attacks. "Do not harm her! She is the real deal! Make sure to get out of this and defeat the God of Death without harming Erina!" Korosensei yelled.

Thinking of a plan, Karasuma tried to attack the God of Death, but Erina moved in front of him, making him retreat. "You can't hurt your student, can you?" he taunted. "Tch, making me do this." Karasuma grumbled. Dodging an attack from Erina, he grabbed her arm and took out the knife in her hand.

"Wake up."

She struggled in his grasp, trying to get out, but Karasuma was too strong for her. "Wake up. Everyone's worried about you. Wake up, and everything will be normal." Slowly, her struggling seized, and the light disappeared from her eyes and body. "...Sacchan?" she whispered, unable to see clearly. Confused at Erina's words, Karasuma took down the God of Death, and he was taken away by the Ministry of Defence.


	19. Chapter 19

I had recovered from our God of Death incident in a few days, with the others telling me about how I was glowing, and how Korosensei knew someone like that. Playing it off, I was secretly freaking out. _'Have they figured it out? Please, no! I can't tell them, not yet. Also, why did I say Sacchan's name? He's dead already. He'll never come back.'_

Sighing, I looked at the sheet on my desk. We were doing career consultations today, and I was the last person to be called in. "Name: Erina Horibe. School of choice: N/A. Occupation 1: N/A. Occupation 2: N/A. Why no answers?" Korosensei asked me, and I stayed silent. "...I think..." I whispered, and he nodded. "I think I am fitted to be a hitman." "...I see. That is a very bold statement, Erina. We will be having another meeting soon, so please use this time to think about your choice." I left the room, crumpling the paper up and throwing it into the trash.

 _'Time is running out.'_

* * *

"Isn't there anything that we can do?"

Nagisa's mom was to be coming to an interview with us, and because Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei were no good, it was up to Korosensei. "Y'know, maybe one of us can do it." I said, and everyone looked at us. "What do you mean?" "You know, one of us can play as the teacher, and if all goes well, Nagisa can stay here." I explained, and everyone nodded. "True, but who fits the ideal?" Kataoka asked, and everyone stared at me. "You." they said in unison.

"Me?!"

"Yeah! I mean, you'd do well as a teacher, so you'd be the best fit." Maehara explained, and Kataoka butt in. "Here, I'll do some practice questions with you." Sitting down, Kataoka went through a few sample questions, and I had managed to answer them all. "Yup, you're the one. Bitch-sensei! Do you have anything that Erina could wear?" Okajima yelled to her, and she nodded. "Sure. Come on over, Erina."

I walked over to her and went inside the faculty office, where she took out her old outfit. "This should fit you." she said, and I got changed in it. When I came out, I looked just like Irina-sensei from before, just less bitchy. When I entered the classroom, the girls had hearts in their eyes and the boys had nosebleeds. Even Karma was trying to suppress his.

"You look great! Now hurry to the faculty room! She's coming over!" I was pushed into the room, where my hair was quickly done up. The door slide open to reveal Nagisa's mom.

"Ah, welcome, Nagisa's mom." I said kindly, letting her have a seat. "The trip here must have been tiring, so please, accept this cold drink and sweets." I said, taking out a tray with the food on it. "Wow! This is so extravagant! I've always liked guava juice."

I simply smiled and nodded. "Then, shall we get started?" I asked, and she nodded. "Nagisa is one of the best students in class. It's clear that his clever mind and way of handling things by himself is all thanks to his mother." I lied, and she had a bright smile on her face. "Is he really doing such a great job?" she asked, and I nodded. "Of course! In gym class, he is one of the key players to have on a team, and in out championship match, he was one of the biggest parts to making it a success." I said, most of it true.

"Even as his teacher, you can see all this?" "Of course!"

 _'So far, so good.'_

And of course, I jinxed it. I said something that made his mother go a bit crazy, because she suddenly became possessive about Nagisa. She explained about how being in Kunugigaoka is very good, but being in E-3 was bad. "So, do you think that he would be best leaving this classroom?" she asked me. "...Shall we let Nagisa decide?" I asked, but his mom interfered.

"Nagisa doesn't know how to make decisions, so it is up to me to make his path for him." she said, going out of control. "Nagisa is at the ripe age of when he starts depending less on you, and more on himself. If Nagisa doesn't want to leave 3-E, then I will not let him." I said, standing up. In the end, I got yelled at before she left.

"Sorry about that, Erina." he mumbled, looking at the ground. "No, it's okay."

Luckily, in the end, Nagisa was able to stay in E-3.

* * *

It was time for something big.

The school's 11th school festival!

We decided to do a food and drink store, so we gathered ingredients from the mountain, letting us have the freshest ones as possible.

On the first day, we had quite a few customers, mainly assassins who couldn't kill Korosensei, and the boy from the hotel.

The next day, we had suddenly gotten a bunch more customers. with Ritsu's research, we were able to find out that he was a famous gourmet eater, and with this popularity, he had helped us with our sales. TV crews were here as well, and the demand was high. Using my skills, and the fact that I was a waitress, I was able to easily deliver orders.

In the end, our hard work managed to get us third place.

* * *

Exams.

F**king exams.

Probably something that I hate the most.

And something that surprised us the most was Asano asking us for help. He wanted us to take the top 50 places and defeat his father for him. He wanted us to give his father and friends a clear defeat to clear their minds. Bowing to us, we stayed silent. As Karma went to step up, I gritted my teeth and stopped him, knowing that he'll be a jackass again.

"We accept. However, we won't be going down!"

"Got it. I won't hesitate to pull any punches either."

* * *

After a s**t ton studying, it was time for the exams.

We blasted through, struggling a bit, but succeeding at the same time. When it came for the final questions for math, there was only Asano, Karma, and I remaining. _'Better not get this question wrong.'_ Looking it over, I had managed to find the answer before Karma. Giving a sigh of relief, everyone looked over at me, and I smiled.

We got into the top 50.

* * *

"What the hell is going on!"

We were all having a very nice discussion about our exams when half the building got destroyed. It was revealed that Asano Gakuhou wanted us to moved, but before that happened, he had a little gamble with Korosensei. There were 5 workbooks, and 5 grenades. 4 were anti-sensei, and the other one was a real one. If Korosensei was able to solve the 4, then Asano would either give up or answer the last one. Luckily, Korosensei had memorized all the workbooks, except the math one, allowing him to win. With the real one left, Asano had no choice. He wasn't the one to give up that easily.

"I'll be right back." I murmured, and ran off without a word. Making my way through the rubble, I ran over to the classroom and opened the door just as Asano opened the workbook, and uttered a single word.

"Shakou-tai!*"

The explosion made me step back slightly, but when it faded away, there sat Asano, with Korosensei's shedding and my shield over top. "Ah, so you wanted to help him as well, Erina?" Korosensei looked over at me. "Yes." Walking over, I placed a hand over my shield dismissing it, and took off the shedding from him. "Come. Won't you join us in our goal to a true ideal teaching path?" I asked, my hand out, and he took it. "Don't mind if I come over to assassinate you everyone once in awhile." Leaving the room, we were left with the duty of fixing the classroom.

 _'They asked no questions.'_

* * *

*Shakou-tai means light shield.


	20. Chapter 20

"A drama festival? But we'll be performing during their lunch time right?" I said, looking over the schedule. "Right. And with high school entrance exams coming up, we'll be busy." Terasaka added. Thinking of a plan, Korosensei decided that Mimura would be the director, and Hazama would write the script.

"Erina, would you like any particular role?" she asked, and I shook my head. "I'll be fine with anything." I said, and she nodded, getting back to work. Because Korosensei wanted to be the main character, as horrible as that sounded, Hazama had worked hard on a story that didn't show his true identity.

* * *

"Wow."

I watched Sugino and Kanzaki acting out the story of The Tale of Momotaro. With glass beads acting like a river, needless to say, at the end, we had definitely ruined everyone's appetite. They were even throwing their lunches at us!

"This isn't good." I said, and I spotted a electric guitar and a mic that could be clipped on your clothing. "Leave it to me to make our reputation better." Running over, I hooked everything up and pinned the mic. "Testing testing, 1, 2." I said, and everyone went silent.

 _'I guess they're ready.'_

With that, I started to sing and play. Capturing everyone's attention with my singing, I came out from the curtain in front of me and revealed myself, surprising a lot of the main building members. When I finished, everyone had applauded loudly, and I heard the cheers for more.

"An encore? Okay then." Everyone yelled, and I started the final song.

"Kimi no iru sekai de waratta koto, kimi no miru mirai wo uranda koto, kimi o koe, nukumori, taido, ai no subete ga..."*

As I played the song, I could see people stare at me with wide eyes, and when I glanced to the side, everyone just gave me a thumbs up. Finishing the song, I walked off, putting everything back.

"Damn Erina! You basically enticed them!" Nakamura said, and everyone nodded. "It was like they were in a trance." Maehara added, but I just shook my head. "Nah, I didn't do anything."

"Bulls**t. You totally showed them who's boss."

"Karma! No swearing in school!"

* * *

With that over, we were finally free to do whatever we wanted for our winter assassination. As I sat in my desk, doodling, I saw Kayano take Nagisa out. "Tch. There's something with that girl that I can't just explain." I mumbled to myself. Seeing Korosensei go after them, I followed behind, staying next to the door.

It was silent at first, but when I heard a sudden explosion, I burst in. Korosensei, falling into a pitfall trap. Nagisa with wide eyes, unable to process the information. And Kayano, with black tentacles coming from the nape of her neck. As she jumped down to attack Korosensei, I ran after her, hugging her body. "Korosensei! Get out, now!" I yelled, and he had managed to get out by making a hole in the side of the wall. "Tch, bastard." Managing to get out of my grip, she pulled herself out of the hole and blasted through the roof.

"A**hole, making me use my powers again." I muttered, glowing with a white light. A pair of translucent wings burst from my back, and I flew out, landing next to Korosensei. Kayano looked at me, a surprised look on her face as Korosensei was busy with the rest of the class coming out.

"Kayano... and Erina?"

My wings flapped in the air, and Kayano simply looked at me with a smirk. "You knew all along, didn't you?" she said, and I nodded, smirking back. "Every since I first entered the classroom. So you finally revealed yourself, right Kayano?"

"Or should I say, Yukimura Akari?"

Everyone looked between the two of us, shocked. "Heh, you're right. The name Kayano Kaede was nothing but a facade. I'm Yukimura's sister, isn't that right, murderer?" she said, referring to Korosensei. Running off with her tentacles, we gathered back in the classroom, where we had Ritsu show us a TV show that had her in it.

"She seems so different." Nagisa said, and everyone nodded. "Korosensei, Kayano said that you were a murderer. Would you mind explaining? I mean, we are your students after all." Okajima asked, and Korosensei simply answered with this. "That is true, but I feel like everyone must know. I will tell you when we get Kayano back."

"And what about you Erina? You've been suspicious this whole time, having impeccable skills, not being afraid to kill, glowing during the time when we tried to save Bitch-sensei, and now wings?" Karma said, gesturing to the folded feathers on my back.

"...The same as Korosensei. I feel like Kayano should know as well. It would be easier to explain to everyone in one time."

* * *

With the text message from Kayano, everyone met her at Kunugigaoka Park, where she was wearing a scarf and a short dress. "Kayano, it's far too dangerous for you to use your tentacles anymore. If we don't remove them and treat you, you'll die." Korosensei said, but Kayano merely smiled. "What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine. Stop trying to use your lies on me." she said.

"Right now, your body should be hot, but your neck should be cold. It's an abnormality in the metabolism of everyone with tentacle implants. Fighting in that condition is definitely not a good idea. You'll lose control to the fever and pain, and the tentacles will suck away your life force, making you dead." Itona explained.

Suddenly, Kayano's tentacles burst into flames as her rage grew. "Shut up. Minor characters shouldn't be meddling in the final battle. using her tentacles, she made a ring of fire with only her, Korosensei, and Erina. "Though Korosensei is my main target, it'll be nice to go against you Erina. In fact, I'll go for you first!" she yelled, charging straight at her.

Quickly unfolding her wings, Erina flew into the air, and the two girls began their fight. All Erina could do was dodge, for she had no weapons, but it was tiring Kayano out. "Korosensei! I'll distract her so that one of you can distract her, and then you can take the tentacles out!" she yelled, slowly going back to the ground. Kayano's tentacles had lost their fire due to exhaustion, and Erina was winning the fight.

"How will you do that?" Isogai yelled.

"I'll-"

Erina was cut off by the burning pain in her stomach. Kayano had used her distraction to the others and went straight through her stomach. "Gah! S**t!" Coughing up blood, Erina quickly grabbed Kayano by the arm and turned her around, tentacles still in her torso. "Nagisa! Now!" she yelled, seeing him in front of her, and he attacked.

With a kiss.

In seconds, Nagisa had made Kayano unconscious, and the tentacles contracted, pulling themselves from Erina's torso. Barely standing, she watched Korosensei take the tentacles out of her neck, saving her. _'That's... good...'_

Falling to her knees, Erina coughed up more blood. "Erina!" Everyone ran over as the fire ring went away, and Karma crouched next to her, a hand on her back, or what was left of her back. "Will you live?" he whispered out, and she nodded. "I just need time for my powers to heal myself." she whispered back, taking careful breaths.

As her wound slowly healed, she sensed something flying at her, and ducked her head down, barely dodging a bullet.

"So you still have them? I'm quite surprised. I thought that you'd be rid of them by now."

Looking over, everyone saw a two people one of them recognisable. "I can't believe you were caught off guard like that. I thought I had trained you better."

The man in white, Shiro, had reached into the folds of his clothes and took out a voice changer, revealing his face. "No way..." Erina breathed out, recognising the man.

"Yanagisawa."

"How nice, you remembered me. Anyways, I'll be taking my leave. Let's go, number two." Gesturing to the man next to him, they left, leaving them in the field.

Kayano woke up, and Korosensei told them all about his past. About how he used to be the real god of death, how he was a human, how he was an experiment.

And how Kayano's sister had saved him, and told him to go teach 3-E.

And how he had became Korosensei.

Everyone was silent, processing the all the information they had. Everyone had the same thoughts in their mind.

 _'How are we supposed to kill our teacher?'_

However, Erina had a different thought. She stood up with the help of Karma, and walked over to Korosensei. Tears formed in her eyes, and she hugged him tight, surprising everyone.

"Erina? What's wrong?" Korosensei asked, and she simply smiled in his clothes. "Don't your remember me?" she whispered.

"Sacchan, it's me. Subject 16."


	21. Chapter 21

"Sacchan, it's me. Subject 16."

Korosensei froze at her words, looking at her in disbelief. "It can't be... I thought you had died in the explosion!" Korosensei exclaimed, and everyone looked at the two of them, confused.

"I was in the gel at that time, so I was safe."

Looking at everyone's confused faces, Erina sighed and detached herself from Korosensei.

"I might as well tell you everything. I did promise that to you after all."

Closing her eyes, Erina prepared for a long explanation.

"As you know, I am Itona's twin sister, the oldest by a few minutes. I said awhile back that we were separated when we were 7. That is also true. I was kidnapped by Yanagisawa and taken to his lab, where I was an experiment. He wanted to turn me into a killing machine, but an angel as well.

"During my time in the lab, I met a man in his mid twenties. He had no name, and said that I could call him anything I wanted, to I called him Sacchan. Sacchan and I bonded very well together, and would always get into trouble when we tried to fight back. Soon enough, we were separated and wouldn't be allowed to meet each other.

"That was shortly before the lab was destroyed. With 5 years of training, I knew everything that was taught to me, including a few extras from Sacchan. I had exceeded their expectations and was deemed too dangerous, much too dangerous for a 11 year old.

"Originally, I was supposed to be sent to Lovro in order to train me to keep my powers in check and become a hitman, or hitwoman. At the last minute, they changed their plans and took me to a different part of the lab.

"Dragged, I was sent to a room, where there was one glass column-like chamber filled with a gel-like substance. Overhearing a quick conversation behind me, I found out that this gel was supposed to keep me asleep until I was needed for any further use. Put in it, I fell unconscious.

"I woke up a few moments later with the glass shattering and the gel spilling out due to an explosion. Getting to my senses, I ran around, looking for any survivors, but I saw none. Just a few bodies here and there. I went to Sacchan's part of the building, but I didn't see him. All I saw was Aguri Yukimura laying on the ground, dead. Everything around her was rubble, so I assumed that Sacchan was also dead.

"I took the chance and ran as fast as I could out of there, escaping that hellhole and hid with an elderly couple that let me in. During my two years at a public junior high, I saved up money from many locations and got my own apartment. Due to Korosensei appearing at Kunugigaoka, the Ministry of Defense found my files and hired me to kill Korosensei. That led to me joining Class 3-E, and here I am now."

Everyone was silent once more after listening to Erina's story. "So young... To be turned into a machine forcefully, it must have been hard for you." Yada whispered, and everyone nodded in unison, agreeing to her statement.

"Oh, but that isn't all."

Everyone looked up, in disbelief.

"I really didn't want to tell you guys because I've bonded so much with you, but I really have no choice."

"I'm going to die."

Gasps resounded in the area as the news hit them in the heart. "W-When?" Okuda asked.

"March 13."

"But why!" Karma yelled, and she faced them, her eyes emotionless, as if she were used to the news.

"The powers that I received from Yanagisawa had a side effect that he didn't know. They suck away my power force, allowing me to live a short life. This is my consequence for having such powers. I must be balanced out in order for nature to be even." she explained.

"Isn't there a way to save you?" Nagisa asked, and Erina shook her head, looking at him head on.

"No. There's no cure. As long as I still have these powers, I can't be saved. Not to mention that if I use my powers too much, then the more is drained. I've most likely shorten my lifespan by a day or so by using them today."

Fidgeting with her hands, Kayano went to speak when Erina cut her off. "There is way for me to get rid of my powers. The only way is for me to die, or for me to absorb a large amount of a certain energy that cleanses my body and get's rid of them."

"...So you'll die on the same day as Korosensei?" Karma whispered, and she nodded.

"I'm sorry."

Silence filled the air, and it seemed like forever until someone broke it. "Wait, you said a large amount of energy, correct?" Korosensei asked, and Erina nodded. "Then you can live." Everyone stared, as if they were gesturing to hear what he had to say. "If all of you assassinate me, I'll turn into energy. I'm not sure what kind, but if is correct, then you can absorb it and survive, can't you?"

"...I don't think so. The energy I need is a energy that can only be obtained from the lab, and it's already destroyed. The gel had a bit of the energy inside, but it wasn't enough to completely heal me. Sorry Sacchan, but there's no way. I need to die to be happy."

"No you don't!"

Erina jerked her head to Karma, where tears were overflowing from his eyes as his hands were clenched into tight fists.

"The Erina I know would never give up like this so easily!" he yelled walking up to her and grabbing her collar. His rage settling, his grip slackened as he placed his forehead on her shoulder, eyes closed. "At least let us try." he whispered, and she gave a sad, small smile, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"Go ahead."


	22. Chapter 22

Over the winter break, I was mainly healing from my wounds and making sure that my health was in check. After using my powers, I felt weaker, both mentally and physically, and could tell that my life force was being sucked away.

A few minutes before I went to school, I walked into my bathroom, calling out to Itona. "Go ahead! I'll meet you at school!" I yelled, and he nodded. "Okay!" Once he was out, I opened a secret compartment in the wall, revealing a bottle of pills. Taking them out, I opened it to see that it was still quite full.

 _'Should be enough to last me the rest of the school year.'_

Taking out one, I swallowed it dry and placed the rest in my bag before walking to school.

I had found the pills during the lab explosion right next to my file. Next to it was a note, saying that they were for me due to my powers taking my life force away. Giving me enough strength to do anything for 6 hours, as long as I didn't use my powers. I hadn't used them much in the few years I escaped, but now was the time I needed them.

* * *

Everyone was still healing from all the things that Korosensei and I had told them, so they were much quieter than normal. "Hey, Nagisa wants to meet us at the forest after school, alright?" Isogai told me, and I nodded. "I'll be there." The bell rang shortly after, and I quickly packed up and followed everyone to the forest.

"So, what did you want us for?" I asked, and Nagisa faced us all. "After hearing Korosensei's story, I... I want to find a way to save his life." He quickly turned to face me, making sure that I wasn't mad. "Don't worry, we'll find out a way for you too, don't worry." he quickly said, and I smiled.

"Do whatever you want." I replied, sitting on a nearby rock. As people started to agree with Nagisa's decision, there was a retaliation. About half the class didn't want to save him, and thought that it would be better if we killed him instead. Karma and Nagisa even started a fight, until Sugino, Maehara, and Isogai had to step in and stop them.

Korosensei suddenly appeared, and declared that we would decide with a classroom war. Red was to kill, and blue was to save. Everyone had chosen their team, Karma on kill, and Nagisa on save. "So, who will you chose?" Karasuma-sensei asked me, and I got off the rock, looking between the two.

"...I want to save him. At least one life instead of two, right?" I softly said, and everyone went silent. "I should have never said that." I mumbled to myself, grabbing some blue bbs, a knife with blue ink, and a few more guns.

We all changed into our special outfits, and started the war.

With our new visors and intercoms, We had one minute to set up. "Even though they have all the boys and the specialists, at least we have Erina." Isogai commented, and I smiled. "You're welcome. I'll go set up a few things before we start." I said, and he nodded me off.

Running around our area, I set up some traps and illusions with my powers and camouflaged myself the colour of the sky. Why? Because I was hiding in the sky with my wings, helping my team out with being a navigator. I took three pills to compensate for this, and I could feel the toll on me. I was a bit too energetic than normal, and I couldn't help but fake people out by shooting out of the sky right next to their feet.

I communicated with my team, telling the coordinates of the other team and telling them that they were in danger. I had also managed to get rid of a few pesky people, such as Chiba, and had saved a few people from their 'death'.

However, that all stopped when there was just me, Nagisa, and Karma. Everyone was 'dead', and we were the only ones left. I descended to the ground, keeping a few of my illusions as I dismissed my traps. Walking to the clearing we met in, Nagisa and I faced Karma.

"So, a two on one? Or do you want to do a one on one, Nagisa and I taking turns?" I asked, and he smirked. "The both of you are fine." "Alright." Taking off my jacket, I stretched a bit before whipping out my knives, holding them tight.

"Don't regret your decision."

Nagisa started first, charging into the fight as I stayed behind, taking a few swipes when I could. I was weaker due to my powers, so I couldn't do much, but when Nagisa was on the ground, Karma approaching, I went in. Punching, kicking, slashing, we engaged in a fight that no one could stop.

Karma was more of a powerhouse and a strategist, meaning that whenever I got hit, it was quite the blow.

I, on the other hand, was more agile and flexible, allowing me to dodge his attacks more easily than he would, though my attacks didn't do much to him.

I could feel myself getting drained of my energy. I knew that I wouldn't last any longer, so I passed it to Nagisa, where he had recovered from his injuries, and I stayed back, watching them fight. After healing for a bit, I joined in with Nagisa, and the two of us managed to take him down.

With the blue team winning, we went back to the classroom and started to plan. With Ritsu's knowledge, we learned that the US had some valuable information in the I.S.S, so all we needed was a way to get there. Korosensei then showed us that a spaceship was to be launched soon in Japan. Normally, it would have test dummies inside, and the ship would sent supplies, coming down with baggage.

Korosensei wanted two of us to swap in order to get the information.

"Hmm, that's smart, but because it's the US, we'll need people that are fluent in english, right? They also might use words that some of us might not understand, so we need to choose the best. An aptitude test will also be mandatory, so whoever passes that will also be qualified to go." I added, and Korosensei nodded. "That's correct. As for the english speaking people..."

"Irina-sensei!" I yelled, and she came into the room, annoyed. "What do you want?" she asked, and we all faced her. "Chose the top two people that are fluent in english."

"Huh?"

"Just do it."

She went into thought before answering.

"Karma and Erina. For starters, Erina has been fluent in English ever since her kidnapping, so she's already number one on our list. As for Karma, with only a few years' experience, he's almost as good as her, and probably the only one that is about in par with her. They also balance each other out via personality." she explained, and we nodded.

"Great. Now it's time for an aptitude test!"

* * *

"Let's get going."

A bounce on a trampoline, over a electric fence, and we were in. With Yada and Hinata distracting the staff, Kimura snuck in and with a USB, allowed Ritsu to have control of the whole network. She disabled the security around the aircraft, and we snuck up the stairs. We met Korosensei there, as he was holding the door open for us.

"As we had discussed, Karma, Erina, go ahead." Korosensei let us in, and we looked at each other, nodding. "A recording of the dummies are currently playing, so you're safe to go in." Ritsu told us and we changed into the spacesuits the dummies were in, and secured ourselves in the seats.

"Oh, take this. This might help you with your negotiating." Korosensei said, and he threw us two painted anti-sensei knives and a sweet bean jelly disguised as a bomb. With the door secured, we were off and into space.


	23. Author's Note

Hey guys.

I've decided to rewrite this story.

I know it's a bit weird, suddenly cutting off the story in order to rewrite it, but there's a lot of stuff that I wasn't happy with, so I might as well take care of them by rewriting the story,

You can find the rewritten story in my profile, or by finding it in the AC section/searching up the title ' _The Cursed Girl_ ' within that topic when I announce that it has been published.

I hope that you'll like the rewritten version better.


	24. Story is out!

Hello everyone!

I'm here to announce that the new story is out!

I've changed the title to 'The Angel's Child', so you can find it in my profile.

I hope you like it!


End file.
